


Ocean Breeze

by lebkuchenherz



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Deutsches Big Bang 2013, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenherz/pseuds/lebkuchenherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob reicht’s! Erst küsst Bella ihn, dann entscheidet sie sich doch für ihren Blutsauger und will diesen sogar heiraten. Eindeutig zu viel. Also macht sich der Wolf auf den Weg in die Freiheit, um Bella schnellst möglich zu vergessen. Leider gelingt es ihm nicht so gut, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat. Und als er dann ein weißes Mädchen mit lila Haaren aus den Wellen zieht, wird auch der Rest seiner Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

 

 

Fünf Tage und fünf Nächte. So lange war ich nun schon in meiner animalischen Form unterwegs. Ständig darauf bedacht nicht zu denken und die Stimmen in meinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die von Zeit zu Zeit erschienen und Mitleid und Sorge mit sich brachten. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich sie irgendwann besser ignorieren könnte, oder dass die Verbindung ab einer bestimmten Entfernung einfach abbrechen würde, doch bisher hörte ich sie immer noch so klar und deutlich, wie am ersten Tag. Dabei war mir durchaus bewusst, was meine Brüder von meiner Abwesenheit hielten. Ebenso Leahs Spott, in dem ich aber auch eine Unze Neid heraushören konnte, war mir nicht entgangen. Doch was sollte ich darauf erwidern? Ich hatte diese Entscheidung für mich getroffen und sie sollten endlich lernen, damit umzugehen. Allein Sam schien auf meiner Seite zu stehen, auch wenn ihm das eine verbale Auseinandersetzung mit den anderen gekostet hatte. Und als wäre das nicht genug, war auch Bella viel zu schnell über mein Verschwinden informiert worden, weshalb sie nun ständig Seth schickte, um mich auszuhorchen. Ich hasste es und genau deswegen gab ich ihnen diese Genugtuung nicht. Verbissen hielt ich an meinem Vorhaben, wie ein Tier zu handeln und zu denken, fest und weigerte mich konsequent, ihnen zu antworten. Heilung verschaffte mir diese ganze Haltung aber immer noch nicht.

Frustriert sprang ich über einen umgekippten Baumstamm, der von Moosflechten überwuchert war und nutzte die wenige Zeit, die mir alleine blieb, um mir über diesen Umstand den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wieso war es immer noch nicht besser geworden? Wieso war der Schmerz selbst in Wolfsform noch präsent? Sollten Tiere nicht so fühlen können und müssen? Was hatte ich getan, weswegen ich nun solch ein Leid ertragen musste? Es war nicht fair. Ebenso wenig wie es fair war, dass Bella sich um mich sorgte. Was fiel ihr überhaupt ein? Hatte sie nicht eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten? Sollte das nicht viel wichtiger sein, als ein vermeintlicher Freund, der auf dem Weg nach Kanada war? Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde ich. Es war gar nichts fair. Weder der Schmerz, noch Bellas Handeln. Am liebsten würde ich so weit wie möglich davon laufen, nur um die Stimmen der anderen nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Irgendwo neu anfangen. Entweder als Wolf, oder als Mensch. Doch dann gab es immer noch meinen Vater, der alleine in La Push hockte und sich um mich sorgte. Konnte ich ihn einfach so zurücklassen? Mein Vater war stark, einige Wochen kam er schon alleine zurecht. Und dann war da ja immer noch Sue. Doch konnte er ewig alleine weiter machen? Würde sich Rachel um ihn kümmern, wenn sie in wenigen Wochen ihr Studium beendet hatte? Ich hatte keine Ahnung und alleine würde ich zu diesen Fragen auch keine Antworten bekommen. Es war überflüssig, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Ich duckte mich unter einem tiefhängenden Ast hindurch, ehe ich gen Westen lief. In der Ferne konnte ich den Ozean hören. Wütende Wellen, die unsanft an den Rand der Klippen klatschten. Je weiter ich lief, desto klarer wurde der salzige Geruch, desto größer meine Sehnsucht nach dem Meer. Etwas zog mich in seine Richtung, als brauchte ich das Rauschen des Wassers in meinen Ohren, um alles andere endlich vergessen zu können. Wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment.

 

Der Wald lichtete sich, machte dunklen Felsen und einem atemberaubendem Ausblick auf den pazifischen Ozean Platz. Ich blieb für einen Moment am Rande einer Klippe stehen und starrte auf das Meer hinab. Es spiegelte heute den fast wolkenfreien Himmel wieder, wenngleich es dessen Farbe auch ein wenig verfälschte und dunkler erscheinen ließ. Die Wellen schlugen gleichmäßig gegen das Kliff, der Wind wehte mir angenehm entgegen. Ich atmete tief durch, ließ mir das Fell zerzausen und meine Augen über die Meeresoberfläche gleiten. Hier und da schwammen Treibholzstücke, dazwischen dümpelten Möwen träge vor sich hin. Es schien ein ruhiger Tag zu sein. In der Ferne konnte ich einige Fischerbötchen und andere Schiffe ausmachen, im meinem Augenwinkel erkannte ich einen Strand. Er war leer und irgendwie überkam mich plötzlich die Lust, steinigen Sand unter meinen Pfoten zu spüren. Also machte ich kehrt und suchte nach einem Weg, der mich die Klippen hinunterführte. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich erreichte die Baumgrenze, nur wenige Meter vom kiesigen Strand entfernt. Ich duckte mich in den Schatten, der mächtigen Tannen und spähte zu beiden Seiten. Nirgends konnte ich einen Menschen ausmachen. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, ehe ich mich aus dem Dickicht stahl und über den Strand trottete. Kleine Muschelschalen zerbrachen unter meinen Pranken, während ich die Nase in die Luft streckte und die salzige Luft tief einatmete. Hier ließ es sich aushalten und vielleicht wäre eine kleine Pause keine schlechte Idee. Ich fand einen riesigen Treibholzstamm, vor dem ich mich niederließ. So war ich wenigstens ein bisschen geschützt, sollte dennoch ein Mensch vorbeikommen.

Langsam entspannte ich. Lauschte dem Rauschen des Ozeans und dem Zwitschern der Vögel über mir. Ab und zu setzte eine Möwe zum Sturzflug an und tauchte mit einem Platschen in die eisigen Wellen. Ein paar Mal sah ich sie auch wieder mit einem Fisch auftauchen, bis ich im Augenwinkel etwas Violettes erkannte, das meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Kurz darauf war es auch schon wieder in den Wellen verschwunden. Ich starrte auf die Stelle, bis dieses seltsame Etwas erneut aufblitzte. Einen Herzschlag später erkannte ich, was es war. Meine Eingeweide zogen sich sofort schmerzhaft zusammen und ich war in Alarmbereitschaft. Ohne zu Zögern sprang ich auf und hechtete zu den Wellen, warf mich in das eisige Wasser und schwamm auf den leblosen Körper zu, der rhythmisch vor sich hin dümpelte. Nur wenige Sekunden später hatte ich ihn erreicht und erkannte, dass es sich um ein blasses Mädchen handelte, welches schlaff über einem großen Stück Treibholz hing. Vorsichtig versuchte ich unter ihren Körper zu tauchen, um sie so zurück an Land zu bringen. Doch die Wellen waren zu stark, ohne Hände konnte ich es unmöglich schaffen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und mich zurück zu verwandeln.

 

Das Mädchen wog praktisch nichts. Es wunderte mich, dass die kräftige Strömung sie nicht schon längst unter Wasser gezogen hatte. Ich schwamm mit ihr an Land und legte sie vorsichtig ab. Behutsam tastete ich nach ihrem Puls und stellte erschrocken fest, dass ich diesen kaum noch unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte. Ihr Atem war viel zu schwach.

Reflexartig legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Brust, presste und versuchte die dunkle Erinnerung in meinem Kopf zurückzudrängen, die sich verzweifelt an die Oberfläche kämpfte. Ich wurde wütend, ich konnte Bella jetzt nicht in meinen Gedanken gebrauchen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich auf das Mädchen zu konzentrieren. Fluchte und presste erneut, ehe ich ihre Nase zuhielt und Luft in die Lungen blies. „Komm schon! Atme, verdammt!“ Ich knurrte fast, blies ein zweites Mal, als das Mädchen reagierte. Sie würgte und hustete, dann beugte sie sich zur Seite, während ich eine Stück zurückwisch. Schniefend stützte sie sich mit zitternden Armen im Sand ab und spuckte Meerwasser aus. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich zögernd, immer noch mit den Erinnerungen von einer blassen Bella im Sand beschäftigt. Das Mädchen richtete sich stockend auf, ehe es mich kurz musterte und dann auf das Meer hinausblickte. Nun hatte ich endlich Gelegenheit dazu, sie genau zu betrachten. Sie war blass und zierlich, dennoch sehr individuell gekleidet. Sie trug ein dunkles Shirt mit buntem Aufdruck, darüber eine Jeansjacke ohne Ärmel, kurze Jeansshorts und weiße Sneakers, die mit silbernen Nieten übersät waren. Doch wesentlich auffälliger waren ihre Haare. Diese waren von einem blassen Lila und klebten ihr nun an Wangen und Schultern. Das war es gewesen, was ich in den Wellen erkannt hatte. Ihr auffälliger Schopf hatte ihr wohlmöglich das Leben gerettet.

Sie drehte den Kopf erneut zu mir und ich musterte eingehend ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte volle, blasse Lippen und eine schmale Nase, in der sie einen silbernen Piercing trug. Ihre Haut war glatt und hell, nur ihre arktischblauen Augen stachen intensiv hervor und lenkten jedes Mal meinen Blick drauf. Ich schätzte sie nicht viel älter als mich, doch ich war mir nicht völlig sicher. Vielleicht war sie ein Mädchen aus der Stadt. Die sahen meistens älter aus, als sie waren. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie leise und durchbrach so meine Gedanken. Verdutzt hob ich eine Braue, ehe ich es ihr schilderte. „Ich habe dich in den Wellen treiben gesehen und dich herausgezogen. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie du dahin gekommen bist?“ Ihr Blick glitt zurück zum azurblauen Ozean, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Weißt du wie du heißt? Oder woher du kommst?“ Erneutes Kopfschütteln. „Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?“ Sie sah wieder auf, ihre Miene schmerzhaft verzogen.

„Nein.“ Ihre Hand fuhr hoch zu ihrer Stirn. Sie massierte diese leicht, doch der verzweifelte Gesichtsausdruck blieb. Ich saß vor ihr wie ein geprügelter Hund, völlig überfordert mit meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen, nicht fähig irgendetwas zu tun. Erst als sie mich erneut musterte, taute ich auf. „Wer bist du?“, fragte sie mit kratziger Stimme, ehe sie den Rest meines Körpers betrachtete und den Kopf überrascht schief legte. „Und wieso bist du nackt?“ Ich zuckte zusammen, bevor ich mich so hinsetzte, dass sie nicht zu viel sah und mich in Gedanken einen Idioten schimpfte. Wieso war ich auch davon gelaufen und hatte meine Kleider zurückgelassen? Noch nicht einmal eine Hose hatte ich dabei. Das Mädchen musterte mich immer noch verwirrt, während ich versuchte, mir eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. „Sagen wir einfach, es ist eine etwas längere Geschichte.“ Sie blieb stumm, ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in meinen Blick.

„Und wie heißt du nun?“, durchbrach sie schließlich die Stille.

„Jacob. Aber die meisten nennen mich Jake.“ Sie nickte, ehe eine seichte Briese um uns wehte und ihren Körper zum Zittern brachte.

„Tut mir leid. Dir muss sicher schrecklich kalt sein. Ich…“, hilfesuchend sah ich mich um, „ich werde nachsehen, ob ich etwas zum Wärmen finde. Bleibst du hier? In der Sonne dürfte es angenehmer sein, als im Wald.“

„Lässt du mich alleine?“ Ihre Stimme klang schwach.

„Nein. Ich werde zurückkommen. Versprochen. Sobald ich etwas gefunden habe. Ich beeile mich.“ Auch wenn sie etwas verloren aussah, nickte sie. Ich atmete tief durch, dann sprang ich auf und lief zurück in den Wald.

 

In meine Gedanken herrschte heilloses Durcheinander. Bella. Das Mädchen. Zahllose Erinnerungsfetzen, die einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden wollten. Hatte ich vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Hätte ich sie mit mir mitnehmen sollen? Aber ich war vollkommen nackt und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Ich musste Menschen suchen. Irgendjemand, der mir vielleicht helfen konnte, oder etwas, das hilfreich war. Ich stolperte tiefer in den Wald hinein, den hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens immer noch vor Augen. Der Gedanke sie alleine am Stand zurückzulassen, behagte mir nicht, doch eine andere Lösung fiel mir auf die Schnelle auch nicht ein. Ich musste improvisieren. Vielleicht fand ich ein Dorf oder eine Stadt in der Nähe. Und dann? Einfach nackt durch die Straßen spazieren? Eine andere Lösung musste her. Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Lendenschürz aus Blättern basteln… wie Tarzan… Selbst ich musste bei diesem Gedanken verzweifelt auflachen. Scheiße, ich war viel zu verwirrt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Tief durchatmend blieb ich stehen. So kam ich ganz sicherlich nicht zum Ziel, also riss ich mich zusammen und konzentrierte mich. Einen Moment später befand ich mich auf vier Pfoten und lauschte gespannt auf Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Sie blieben aus, was mich erleichtert durchatmen ließ. Besserwisserische Sprüche aus der Ferne waren nun das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte. Ich sah mich einen Moment um, dann vertraute ich auf meine Sinne und lief, mit der Nase am Boden, weiter. Ich brauchte Kleidung und vermutliche eine Decke oder ähnliches, soviel stand fest. Zudem hatte ich nicht viel Zeit, da ich das Mädchen nicht ewig am Strand zurücklassen konnte. Ich musste mich beeilen und darauf hoffen, dass mir schnellst möglichst eine Lösung einfallen würde. Vielleicht trieben sich ja Camper in der Nähe herum. Das würde mir schon reichen, auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass ich stehlen musste. Konzentriert streckte ich die Nase in die Luft, schnupperte einen Moment und nahm im Norden tatsächlich den schwachen Geruch von Rauch wahr. Konnten das Menschen sein? Hatte ich vielleicht doch Glück? Ich musste es versuchen, also lief ich los. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste wetzte ich durch das Unterholz, das Bild des zitternden Mädchens immer noch vor Augen. Nur wenige Minuten später wurde der Gestank von verbranntem Holz intensiver und der Geruch von Menschen mischte sich darunter. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit und trieb mich zu einer Art Höhenrausch. Ich sprang über Baumstämme und Felsen und fand mich bald tatsächlich in der Nähe eines Campingplatzes. Schweratmend kam ich zum Stehen, ehe ich mich vorsichtig in die Schatten einiger Farne duckte und langsam an das Lager heranpirschte. Einige Zelte standen am Rand einer Lichtung, in der Mitte dieser konnte ich eine riesige Feuerstelle ausmachen und daneben ein großes Zelt. War ich hier auf eine Pfadfindergruppe gestoßen? Ich lauschte, doch alles was ich wahrnehmen konnte, war leise Musik, die aus einem alten Radio dringen musste und stetiges Schnarchen. Vermutlich war die Gruppe unterwegs und wenn ich Glück hatte, war die Person, die gerade schlief, die einzige, die auf das Lager achtgeben sollte. Ich atmete tief durch, dann verwandelte ich mich zurück und hoffte, dass mich niemand bemerken würde, wenn ich nackt durch das Lager schlich, um Kleidung und einen Schlafsack zu stehlen.

 

Ich zögerte nicht lange und machte mich auf den Weg in das erste Zelt, das ich erreichen konnte. Nachdem ich hineingeschlüpft war, erstarrte ich prompt angesichts des ganzen Chaos. In diesem Zelt mussten wohl einige Mädchen schlafen. Überall lagen Klamotten herum, dazwischen einige Schlafsäcke und Decken. Ich wollte schon wieder umdrehen, als mir einfiel, dass das Mädchen nur kurze Hosen und keine Jacke angehabt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ich ihr warme Kleidung mitbringen würde. Und in diesem ganzen Durcheinander würde es vielleicht noch nicht einmal auffallen, wenn ein oder zwei Teile fehlten. Ich begann damit, mich durch die Stoffberge zu wühlen und fand schon bald eine dunkle Stoffhose, sowie einen dicken grauen Sweater. Das sollte fürs erste reichen. Mit den beiden Kleidungsstücken verließ ich das Zelt und schlich zum nächsten. Dort sah es schon wesentlich besser aus und eine Boxershorts, die auf dem Boden vor einem Schlafsack lag, bestätigte mir, dass es sich dieses Mal um ein Jungenzelt handelte. Sogleich machte ich mich auf die Suche, nach einer Jeans und einem T-Shirt, dass ich mitnehmen konnte, doch das war nicht leicht. Nicht jeder hatte meine Größe. Schließlich wurde ich doch noch im letzten Rucksack fündig, und zog mir sogleich die Shorts über. Jetzt brauchte ich nur noch eine Decke, oder einen Schlafsack. Ich verließ das Zelt und lauschte auf das leise Schnarchen, das aus dem großen in der Mitte kam. Es war immer noch regelmäßig und wenn ich mich weiterhin so leise verhielt, würde mein kleiner Besuch sicherlich unbemerkt bleiben. Grübelnd sah ich mich um, bis mein Blick an einem Zelt hängen blieb, dass ein wenig abseits aufgebaut war. Zielstrebig ging ich darauf zu und betrat es. Im Innern befanden sich einige Rucksäcke, Liegen und sonstige Utensilien, die man zum Campen benötigte. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, ehe ich einen Rucksack öffnete, diesen leicht durchwühlte und schließlich über meine Schulter warf. Dann schnappte ich mir noch eine dunkle, flauschig aussehende Decke, sowie ein noch eingepacktes zwei Personenzelt und sah zu, dass ich das Lager auf schnellstem Wege verließ.

 

Erst nachdem ich einige hundert Meter gerannt war, wurde ich wieder langsamer. Ich stopfte die Kleidungsstücke, die ich in der Hand hatte, in den Rucksack, klemmte die Decke und das Zelt zwischen die Riemen, zog die Hose aus und verwandelte mich erneut. Es war eine ganze Weile vergangen, ich musste zusehen, dass ich schnell zu dem Mädchen zurückkehrte. Zum Glück war es ein Leichtes für mich, meiner eigenen Spur zu folgen. Als der Geruch des Mädchens bereits aus der Ferne zu mir drang, verwandelte ich mich zurück. Ich zog mir Hose und T-Shirt an, warf mir den Rucksack über die Schulter und durchschritt die Baumgrenze. Sie saß immer noch zitternd vor dem Treibholzstamm, und starrte gedankenverloren auf die schäumenden Wellen, die mittlerweile einige Meter zurückgewichen waren. War ich wirklich so lange weggeblieben? Hätte ich sie doch besser mitnehmen sollen? Mich schuldig fühlend trat ich an sie heran. Sie bemerkte mich und drehte ihren Kopf rasch in meine Richtung. „Hey“, begrüßte ich sie schwach. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich habe dir Kleider und eine Decke mitgebracht. Es wäre besser, wenn du aus deinen nassen Sachen rauskommst, sonst holst du dir noch den Tod.“ Sie nickte schnell, dann zog sie sich auch schon ihre Jeansjacke aus und ehe ich sie aufhalten konnte, folgten ihr T-Shirt und die Hose. Verblüfft sah ich sie an, dann kam ich wieder zu mir und öffnete den Rucksack, um ihr die trockenen Sachen zu reichen. Sie zog sie sich rasch über, während ich die Tasche durchwühlte und feststellte, dass sich noch einige andere nützliche Sachen darin befanden. „Ich habe Durst.“ Die kratzige Stimme des Mädchens ließ mich überrascht aufschauen und ich nickte sofort.

„Natürlich. Hier in der Nähe ist ein Fluss. Da wirst du trinken können. Kannst du gehen?“ Sie nickte und ich verschloss den Rucksack, ehe ich ihn mir über die Schulter warf. Zögernd stand sie vor mir, weshalb ich ihr aufmunternd zunickte und langsam vorausging.

Ihr rasselnder Atem klang mit jedem Schritt vorwurfsvoll in meinen Ohren. Wenn sie krank werden würde, wäre das allein meine Schuld. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, weiterhin darauf bedacht, dass sie mit mir mithalten konnte und stoppte schließlich wenige Meter vor dem Fluss. Dort setzte ich den Rucksack ab und kramte darin herum, bis ich die Flasche fand, die mir eben darin aufgefallen war. „Warte einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“ Das Mädchen nickte und ich kletterte vorsichtig die Böschung hinunter, um das Wasser zu erreichen. Nur wenige Minuten später stand ich wieder oben und reichte ihr die Flasche. Sie trank dankbar davon, ehe sie sie mir zurückgab. Ich füllte sie noch einmal auf und packte sie zurück in den Rucksack, bevor ich ihr ins Gesicht sah. „Geht’s dir besser?“ Sie nickte schwach und atmete tief durch.

„Ja. Danke! Es ist nur… ich… ich verstehe das alles noch nicht… und…“ Niedergeschlagen sah sie zu mir auf, nicht wissend, wie sie sich besser ausdrücken konnte. Doch das brauchte sie gar nicht. Ich lächelte sie schwach an, dann legte ich ihr sachte meine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es wird schon wieder werden. Du stehst noch unter Schock und…“ Ich stockte, als ich bemerkte, dass ihre Augen feucht schimmerten, und ehe ich mich versah, lag sie mir schluchzend in den Armen. Perplex rührte ich mich keinen Millimeter und sah auf ihren lila Schopf hinab. Doch dann dämmerte mir, dass es schrecklich sein musste, nicht zu wissen wer man war und dass es ihr wohlmöglich gut tun würde, ein paar tröstende Worte zu hören.

Sanft strich ich ihr über den Rücken und drückte sie leicht, während sie ihr Gesicht weiterhin an meine Brust drückte und ihre Hände in mein T-Shirt grub. „Shh… schon gut. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und alles wird wieder gut werden. Vielleicht kommt deine Erinnerung morgen ja wieder und es liegt nur an dem Schock? Sei nicht traurig. Wir werden schon eine Lösung für alles finden, okay? Und wenn du willst, bringe ich dich nach Hause. Aber erst einmal würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchen und ein wenig schlafen. Gut?“ Sie hob ihren Kopf und nickte schwach. Ich versuchte erneut zu lächeln, doch es fühlte sich zu seltsam an und da sie damit beschäftigt war, sich die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen, merkte sie es sowieso nicht. Also wartete ich, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte und bot ihr schließlich an, sie zu tragen. „So sind wir ein wenig schneller und du kannst dich schon ausruhen. Okay?“ Sie nickte leicht, warf sich den Rucksack über und ich nahm sie Huckepack. Während ich darauf achtete, nicht über Wurzeln oder Baumstumpfe zu stolpern und nach einem Unterschlupf Ausschau hielt, schmiegte sich das Mädchen an meine Schultern. Ich lauschte ihrem gleichmäßigem Atem und triftete gedanklich ab.

 

Es war seltsam wieder auf zwei Beinen zu stehen, und noch seltsamer war es, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Ich fühlte die Wärme, die ihr kleiner Körper ausstrahlte, auch wenn sie wesentlich kühler war, als meine eigene Temperatur. Ihr Herz klopfte an meinem Rücken, ihre Haare kitzelten meinen Nacken und plötzlich frage ich mich, wie es wäre, wenn das Mädchen, das ich Huckepack trug, Bella wäre und sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hätte. Vermutlich würde ich dann eine Chance bei ihr haben. Aber was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn Bella sich selbst dann wieder in ihren Vampiren verlieben würde, wenn sie ihn erneut kennenlernen würde? Was, wenn die beiden wirklich füreinander bestimmt waren? Würde das bedeuten, dass es da draußen auch jemanden für mich gab? So jemanden, wie das namenlose Mädchen mit den violetten Haaren auf meinem Rücken? Wollte ich das überhaupt? Ich sollte es wohl besser hoffen, denn ewig konnte ich so nicht weiterleben. Meine Brüder sagten mir schon seit Wochen, dass ich mir Bella aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte und wenn ich es nicht bald tun würde, dann würde ich ewig so niedergeschlagen bleiben. War es das wert? Jemanden zu lieben, den man nicht haben konnte? Oder war es besser, nach vorne zu sehen und nach jemandem zu suchen, der meine Gefühle erwiderte? Aber liebte mich Bella nicht auch? Der Gedanke daran, stach wie Hornissenstiche. Ich musste wirklich darüber hinwegkommen. Für den Rest meiner Tage als Wolf durch die Welt zu laufen, würden nämlich auch nicht helfen, dass hatte ich in den letzten Tagen ja schon deutlich genug gespürt. Seufzend kletterte ich über einen Baumstamm. Ich musste weiter machen, schließlich hatte ich jetzt jemanden, auf den ich aufpassen musste und dem es wohlmöglich auch nicht so gut ging. Das war jetzt einfach wichtiger. Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und sah im Augenwinkel, dass das Mädchen ihre Wange auf meine Schulter gebettet hatte. So leise und regelmäßig wie sie atmete, könnte man meinen, dass sie eingeschlafen war, doch gerade, als ich den Kopf zurück nach vorne drehte, flüsterte sie: „Danke, Jake!“

Ja, es war eindeutig Zeit, über Bella hinwegzukommen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

 

 

Leise knisterte das Feuer vor sich hin. Funken stoben in alle Richtungen, während ich einen weiteren trockenen Ast in die Flammen warf. Noch bevor die Sonne vollkommen untergegangen war, hatte ich einen Überhang gefunden, der uns etwas Schutz und einen Unterschlupf bot. Es war nicht viel, aber für eine Nacht würde es reichen. Nachdem ich das Mädchen – ich musste ihr dringend einen Namen geben – vorsichtig abgesetzt hatte, war ich auf die Suche nach Holz gegangen und hatte unterwegs auch noch einige Beeren gefunden, die uns nun als spärliches Abendbrot dienten.

Nun sorgte ich dafür, dass das Feuer größer wurde, während ich aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, dass das Mädchen mich ständig musterte. Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und sah sie schließlich offen an. Sie hatte sich in Decke und Schlafsack gemummelt und saß nur wenige Handbreit von mir entfernt. „Du scheinst wieder aufzutauen“, stellte ich fest und sie nickte leicht. Ihre Augen sahen nicht mehr so rot aus, wie noch vor einer halben Stunde und das arktische Blau ihrer Iriden stach intensiv hervor. Zudem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich ihre Haltung ein wenig geändert hatte. Sie wirkte nicht mehr so eingeschüchtert, wie vorher.

„Nochmal danke, dass du mich aus den Wellen gezogen hast und jetzt nicht im Stich lässt.“

„Kein Ding“, winkte ich ab und öffnete die Flasche, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken. Fragend reichte ich sie ihr, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist dir warm genug?“, fragte ich, nachdem ich die Flasche im Rucksack verstaut hatte und sie nickte sachte.

„Ja, danke für die Decke. Wo hast du sie eigentlich hergenommen?“ Ich wich ihrem Blick aus und atmete tief durch.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe sie irgendwo ausgeliehen.“ Sie hob überrascht eine Braue, woraufhin ich mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nun ja, ich dachte mir, wir brauchen sie eher. Da waren noch andere.“ Merkwürdigerweise lächelte sie schwach.

„Schon gut. Schließlich hattest du ja nicht geplant, ein Mädchen aus dem Meer zu ziehen.“ Ihre blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Was hast du eigentlich am Strand gemacht, als du mich sahst?“

„Das Wetter und die Aussicht genossen“, antwortete ich schlicht.

„Nackt?“

„Lange Gesichte“, wiederholte ich betreten und sie schmunzelte.

„Okay. Aber es ist nicht normal, nackt herumzulaufen, oder?“

„Nein“, lachte ich, „wobei es manchmal ganz witzig sein kann, Leute damit zu schocken. Verzeih es mir bitte.“ Nun war sie es, die abwinkte.

„Kein Problem. Ich fand es nicht schlimm, dich nackt zu sehen. Du bist ziemlich hübsch.“ Daraufhin fiel mir erst einmal nichts mehr ein. Verblüfft musterte ich sie, was sie zum Grinsen brachte. „Touché!“, hauchte sie und entlockte mir somit ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

„Dafür, dass du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast, hast du aber ein ziemlich gutes Vokabular“, stellte ich erstaunt fest. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich alles vergessen habe. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass du ein Indianer bist… Sorry, ich meine, ein amerikanischer Ureinwohner. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, Indianer zu sagen, oder Eskimo. Aber ich weiß nichts über mich. Nicht wer ich bin, woher ich komme… Auch die Personen, in den Erinnerungen, die ich habe, kann ich nicht mehr zuordnen. Sie haben kein Gesicht und wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere… tut mir der Kopf weh.“ Traurig blickte sie ins Feuer, während ich über ihre Worte nachdachte. Wie gerne würde ich mit ihr tauschen können. Keine Erinnerung mehr an die eigene Vergangenheit zu haben, musste wundervoll sein. All die schlechten Erfahrungen, die Schmerzen, der Kummer… weg. Vielleicht konnte sie sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie diese Dinge nicht mehr wusste. Doch leider sah sie ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus. „Was ist mit dir?“, fragte sie und sah mir erneut ins Gesicht. „Wieso bist du unterwegs? Oder lebst du hier irgendwo?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin… momentan auf einer Art Selbstfindungstrip. Ich brauchte die Natur um mich herum“, antwortete ich leise.

„Dann ist es ja ein perfekter Zufall, dass du mich gefunden hast.“ Sie lächelte, dann sah sie erneut ins Feuer. „Immerhin weiß ich nicht mehr, wer ich bin und somit bin ich auch irgendwie auf einem Selbstfindungstrip.“

„Das stimmt“, gab ich ihr recht.

„Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ich ein wenig bei dir bleiben würde.“ Der Blick aus ihren blauen Augen traf mich wie ein Blitz.

„Willst du nicht nach Hause?“, fragte ich zögernd.

„Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal wohin“, seufzte sie. „Aber irgendwie… ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht würde es mir helfen.“ Für einen langen Moment musterte ich sie einfach nur, während sie erneut in die Flammen starrte, dann nickte ich stumm.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Ein paar Tage werden sicher okay sein. Dann sollten wir aber wirklich sehen, dass wir dich zurück in die Zivilisation kriegen. Sicherlich sucht deine Familie schon nach dir.“

„Ja, vielleicht…“, erwiderte sie leise. Ich betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, dann glitt mein Blick ebenfalls zum Feuer und wir schwiegen. Bis sie plötzlich gähnte und ich entschied, dass es besser wäre, schlafen zu gehen. Ich sorgte dafür, dass das Feuer gesichert war und warf noch einige Holzstücke hinein, damit es nicht gleich ausgehen würde, ehe ich dem Mädchen dabei half, den Schlafsack auszurollen. Sie legte sich darauf, schlang die Decke um ihren Körper und sah mir neugierig dabei zu, wie ich den Rucksack zurecht klopfte und mich neben sie legte. Noch ehe ich mich weiter bewegen konnte, war sie näher gerutscht. „Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich...?“, fragte sie leise und ich nickte leicht.

„Natürlich.“ Ich bot ihr stumm einen Arm als Kopfkissen an und sie schmiegte sich an mich.

 

Das leise Knistern im Hintergrund und unsere Atem waren das Einzige, das man hören konnte. Ab und an klang der Ruf eine Eule aus der Ferne an unsere Ohren, doch ansonsten herrschte Stille. Angenehme Stille. Ich driftete bereits leicht weg, als sie sich leicht in meinen Armen bewegte. „Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?“, hauchte sie kaum hörbar und ich atmete tief durch.

„Nein“, antwortete ich leise und öffnete ein Augenlid. Nachdenklich starrte sie vor sich hin, ehe sie antwortete.

„Das wundert mich. Du würdest einen perfekten Freund abgeben.“ Daraufhin schloss sie ihre Augen und kuschelte sich näher an meine Brust. Ich konnte mich jedoch für eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht mehr regen. Wie meinte sie das? Und wie kam sie darauf, dass ich ein guter Freund sein würde? Sie kannte mich doch kaum. Ihre Worte irritierten mich maßlos, bis ich auf sie hinabsah und sich eine weitere Erinnerung ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. Die Nacht im Zelt mit Bella vor wenigen Wochen. Ich hatte sie in den letzten Tagen in den hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes gedrängt, doch schon jetzt wurde sie wieder frisch nach oben gezerrt. Bella hatte damals nicht gewollt, dass ich mich zu ihr legte, sie hatte mich die ganze Zeit wegschicken wollen… Das Mädchen in meinem Armen jedoch nicht. Freiwillig schlief sie hier, so dicht an mir. Lag es daran, dass niemand anderes da war, außer uns beiden? Hätte sich Bella auch anders verhalten, wenn ihr Blutsauger nicht dabei gewesen wäre? Spielte das jetzt noch eine Rolle? Ich atmete tief durch und schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, darüber hinwegzukommen, also sollte ich mir Bella aus dem Kopf schlagen und nicht jeden ihrer Handschläge interpretieren und hinterfragen. Doch ich war ein Idiot und ein hoffnungsloser Fall noch dazu.

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen weckten mich das Vogelgezwitscher, meine steifen Glieder, die Hitze und ein warmer Finger, der auf meine Nase stupste. Als ich die Augen endlich aufschlug, sah ich zuerst nichts anderes als die Farbe Lila. Dann erst klärte sich mein Blick und ich entdeckte zwei leuchtend blaue Augen, die mich aus diesem Gewirr heraus anstarrten. „Guten Morgen“, begrüßte mich das immer noch namenlose Mädchen und ich brummte erst einmal zur Antwort.

„Morgen“, murmelte ich dann und schaffte es, mich leicht zu bewegen und ein Stückchen zurück zu rutschen. Sie sah mich immer noch breitgrinsend an.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“ Meine Antwort war ein Seufzen.

„Einigermaßen. Du?“ Ich versuchte meine Knochen leicht zu bewegen und es krachte laut.

„Auch. Du hältst wunderbar warm. Ich sagte doch, der perfekte Freund.“ Verwundert sah ich ihr ins Gesicht, während sie eine Braue hob und ihre Augen amüsiert blitzten.

„Du scheinst ein Morgenmensch zu sein, huh?“, fragte ich, doch sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht.“

„Aber dass ich ein guter Freund sein soll, dass weißt du?“ Sie bemerkte die Skepsis in meinem Blick, was sie jedoch kalt ließ. Stattdessen nickte sie zur Antwort. „Wieso?“, entwich es mir schließlich und sie schmunzelte.

„Nun ja, du bist eben unglaublich warum und so… nett. Du hast mich aus dem Wasser gezogen, mir Kleidung und einen Schlafsack geklaut… Bei dir fühlt man sich sicher.“ Meine Augen wurden größer, je mehr sie sagte. „Ich kann mich aber auch irren“, fügte sie schnell hinzu. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab ich ehrlich zu, ehe ich mich auf den Rücken rollte und erneut die Augen schloss. „Bist du schon lange wach?“, fragte ich in die Stille und sie brummte bejahend.

„Hab nachgedacht.“

„Hast du dein Gedächtnis wieder?“

„Nö, aber so ne Art Erkenntnis.“

„Und die wäre?“ Ich öffnete ein Lid und schielte zu ihr herüber, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie mich, auf einen ihrer Unterarme gestützt, musterte.

„Na, dass es erst einmal egal ist. Vielleicht hat es einen höheren Grund, dass ich hier bin und kein Fischfutter. Und genauso gut könnte es einen Grund geben, wieso ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern kann, was meine Vergangenheit und mich betrifft. Vielleicht ist das so gewollt, vielleicht sollte ich etwas aus der ganzen Sache lernen.“ Verblüfft hatte ich mich nun völlig zu ihr gedreht.

„Das sind die ersten Schlüsse, die du über diese ganze Sache ziehst? Ich meine… du hast noch nichts erlebt, außer das dich ein nackter Indianer aus den Wellen gefischt und dir Kleidung gestohlen hat. Was willst du daraus lernen?“

„Das es auch gut sein kann, Fremden zu trauen?“ Ich legte den Kopf schief, sie grinste. „Gut, ich habe keine Ahnung. Mir gefällt der Gedanke nur einfach. Ist das schlimm?“

„Nein“, gab ich auf ihren betrübten Blick hin zu. „Es klingt nur sehr weiße und altklug. Ich weiß auch nicht.“

„Ist doch egal! Ich will mich jedenfalls nicht länger fragen, sondern sein. Was bringt es mir, wenn ich mir den Kopf zerbreche? Vielleicht fällt es mir einfach so ein, vielleicht werde ich mich nie erinnern. Aber hier alle möglichen Szenarien rauf und runter zu durchdenken… was habe ich davon?“ Ich war sprachlos. Und misstrauisch. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Wieso kam sie zu solchen Schlüssen, wo sie doch gerade erst ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte? Hatte sie recht damit? Ich war verwirrt… und musste mal wohin. Also entschloss ich mich dazu, nur ein „Bin gleich zurück“, zu murmeln und im dichten Wald zu verschwinden. Als ich wieder kam, saß sie in die Decke eingewickelt auf dem Schlafsack und trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Ist noch was da?“, fragte ich und sie nickte, ehe sie mir das Wasser reichte und ebenfalls verschwand. Nachdenklich starrte ich vor mich hin und wartete darauf, dass sie wieder kam. Das tat sie dann auch nach wenigen Minuten und streckte sich genüsslich vor mir. „Okay, was hast du geplant?“, erkundigte sie sich gutgelaunt, weshalb ich verblüfft zu ihr aufsah.

„Ähm… nichts?“

„Du hast nichts für heute geplant?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso nicht? Was machst du so die ganze Zeit?“

„Ich ähm… laufe herum.“

„Ohne Ziel?“ Ich nickte. Seufzend ließ sie sich neben mir nieder. „Wieso?“ Ihre blauen Augen scannten mich, während ich nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Lange Geschichte.“

„Die auch?“

„Es ist ein und dieselbe.“

„Aber du wirst sie mir nicht erzählen?“ Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, sie seufzte, aber dann zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. „Na dann… vielleicht wird uns ja noch einfallen, was wir heute so tun könnten!“ Ich erwiderte nichts, sah mich nur in unserem kleinen Lager um, bis ich ein Magenknurren hörte. Mit hochgezogener Braue drehte ich mich zu ihr um. „Das wäre doch ein guter Anfang, oder?“, hauchte sie verlegen und ich schmunzelte.

 

Nur wenige Minuten später hatten wir alles in den Rucksack gepackt und waren auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Ich lotste uns erneut an dem Beerenstrauch vorbei, den ich bereits am Vortag entdeckt hatte und wir aßen ein paar, doch es machte nicht annähernd satt, weshalb ich vorschlug, dass wir an der nächstbesten Stelle einfach angeln sollten. Das Mädchen nickte und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Während wir uns durch das Dickicht schlugen und zeitweise auch auf kleinen Pfaden liefen, beobachtete ich sie und überlegte mir insgeheim, wie ich sie nennen konnte. Sie schien heute wie ausgewechselt. Vermutlich hatte sie am Tag davor nur unter Schock gestanden und war deswegen so Schweigsam gewesen. Heute war nämlich nichts mehr von dem ruhigen Mädchen übrig. Sie merkte schon recht schnell, dass ich mich ein wenig auskannte, was Pflanzen und Bäume betraf und stellte mir ein dutzend Fragen darüber. Jedes Mal wenn sie ein Insekt oder ein anderes kleines Tier entdeckte, hielt sie mich an und zeigte mir, was sie gefunden hatte. Zudem wirkte sie so viel lockerer und war wesentlich besser gelaunt, als noch am Vortag. Ich beobachtete sie stumm und fühlte mich immer mehr an einen kleinen flatterhaften Vogel erinnert.

„Hey!“, rief ich ihr zu und sie drehte sich verwundert um. „Du kannst dich immer noch nicht an deinen Namen erinnern, nicht wahr?“

„Ja“, erwiderte sie leise, aber mit einem Hauch Neugierde im Blick.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir einfach einen gebe?“ Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Und der wäre?“

„Luyu.“ Ihre Augen wurden größer und ihre Miene weicher, während ich in mich hinein grinste.

„Wieso Luyu?“ Ein kurzes Schulterzucken meinerseits.

„Er fiel mir gerade so ein und ich finde, er passt zu dir. Lu… Gefällt er dir nicht?“

„Doch… ich wundere mich nur. Hat er eine Bedeutung?“ Ertappt! Ich nickte leicht.

„Er bedeutet _wilde Taube_.“ Das Blau ihrer Augen schien sich zu intensivieren.

„Okay, gefällt mir“, entgegnete sie schließlich und ich nickte. Stumm hielten wir den Blickkontakt bei, ehe uns eine laute Eule auseinanderschrecken ließ.

„Lass uns weiter gehen“, murmelte ich und Lu nickte.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir den Fluss erreichten. Ich schlug vor, eine geeignete Stelle zu suchen, an der wir leicht Fische fangen konnten. Luyu war damit einverstanden und so liefen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie hatte ihren Blick gen Boden gerichtet, während ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu ihr herüber schielte. Ihre Worte vom Morgen waren mir noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich würde einen guten Freund abgeben? Wie kam sie darauf? Und wieso sagte sie mir so etwas? Flirtete sie mit mir? Bella hatte jedenfalls nicht so empfunden. Sonst hätte sie sicher nicht den Blutsauger gewählt. Aber was wusste ich schon, was sie über mich dachte? Und was hatte es inzwischen noch für eine Bedeutung? Hatte Lu auch damit recht, dass man sich über solche Dinge nicht den Kopf zerbrechen sollte, da man sie sowieso nichts ändern konnte? Im Grunde schon. Ich selbst war ebenfalls auf diese Kenntnis gestoßen und doch schaffte ich es einfach nicht, meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Woran lag das? War ich einfach nur nicht willensstark genug? Ich seufzte und sah erneut zu Lu, die inzwischen ihre Augen auf die sich kräuselnde Oberfläche des Flusses gerichtet hatte und nicht aufpasste, wo so hinging. So übersah sie auch den großen Stein vor ihr im Boden und noch ehe ich ihr eine Warnung zurufen konnte, stolperte sie bereits darüber. Ein überraschter Schrei entfuhr ihren Lippen, während ich reflexartig nach ihr griff. Sie klammerte sich an mein T-Shirt und brachte mich so fast aus dem Gleichgewicht. Im letzten Moment konnte ich dieses aber noch halten und stolperte hastig mit ihr einige Schritte zurück, damit keiner von uns beiden im kalten Wasser des Baches landete. Luyus hastiger Atem steifte mein Gesicht. Ich sah auf sie herab und seufzte erleichtert. „Nochmal hätte ich dich nicht aus dem Wasser gefischt.“

„Hättest du doch!“, widersprach sie mir augenrollend, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und ihre Kleider an die richtigen Stellen rückte. Sie trug immer noch die warmen Sachen, die ich ihr gestohlen hatte, da es um diese Uhrzeit immer noch sehr kalt in den Wäldern war. Noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie mir frech gegen die Schulter geboxt und hätte ich es nicht gesehen, hätte ich vermutlich noch nicht einmal etwas gespürt. Ich schnaubte amüsiert und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, woraufhin sie mir frech die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Aber die Stelle ist gut. Am besten bleiben wir, das Wasser ist hier flach und ruhig, vielleicht kann ich uns ein paar Fische fangen“, wechselte ich das Thema. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ Lu ihren Blick von mir zum dem leise plätschernden Bach gleiten.

„Wie willst du sie fangen?“

„Mit einer Angel?“

„Und wo bekommst du dir her?“ Ich seufzte.

„Setz dich ans Ufer und warte einen Augenblick.“ Trotz der offensichtlichen Skepsis in ihrem Gesicht, gehorchte sie mir. Ich wandte mich um und stapfte einige Meter in den Wald hinein, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Ast. Sobald ich einen gefunden hatte, sah ich mich noch nach Moos oder feuchtem Laub um und buddelte schließlich an einer geeigneten Stelle Würmer aus. Mit schmutzigen Händen, aber grinsend kehrte ich zu Lu zurück, deren skeptische Miene sich angewidert verzog, als ich ihr die Würmer zeigte.

„Du willst diese armen Dinger ertränken?“, fragte sie mich entsetzt und ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Willst du was essen, oder nicht?“

„Trotzdem“, murmelte sie kleinlaut vor sich hin, nachdem ich den Rucksack von meinen Schultern genommen hatte und nun darin herumwühlte.

 

Nach einigen Sekunden fand ich dann, was ich gesucht hatte und band ein Stück durchsichtige Angelschnur an das eine Ende des Astes. Ich achtete darauf, dass alles fest saß, ehe ich an das andere Ende der Schnur einen Haken band, den ich ebenfalls in der Tasche gefunden hatte. Als ich zufrieden mit meinem Werk war, präsentierte ich es Lu, ehe ich einen Wurm aufspießte, mich neben sie setzte und den Haken ins Wasser warf. „Denkst du, das klappt?“, fragte sie mich misstrauisch. Ich nickte zur Antwort und klemmte die Angel zwischen die beiden Steine, auf denen wir hockten.

„Wir müssen uns nur ein wenig gedulden.“

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“

„Klar. Zusammen mit meinem Dad. Sehr oft“, fügte ich auf ihren zweifelnden Blick hin zu und sie zuckte schließlich mit den Achseln.

„Gut, dann glaube ich dir jetzt einfach und warte ab.“ Gespannt sah sie ins Wasser, während ich amüsiert ihr Profil musterte. Der silberne Ring in ihrer Nase glänzte leicht im Licht der Sonne, das durch eine Lücke im Blätterdach über uns, auf uns hinab schien. Ihre Haut war glatt und sah sehr weich aus, dennoch war sie nicht so hell, wie Bellas. Bei näherer Betrachtung fielen mir zarte Sommersprossen auf, die sich auf ihrem geraden Nasenrücken und oberhalb ihrer Wangenknochen befanden. Sie war hübsch, das stand außer Frage. Aber war sie auch hübscher als Bella? Noch während ich diesen Gedanken dachte, schämte ich mich schon dafür und ehe ich meinen Blick abwenden konnte, bemerkte Lu, dass ich sie musterte. Ihre arktischblauen Augen brannten sich binnen eines Wimpernschlages in meine. Wie konnten sie nur so intensiv sein? Amüsiert blitzen sie, woraufhin ich den Augenkontakt brach.

„Ich ahnte doch, dass ich dir auch gefalle“, säuselte sie selbstgefällig und überraschte mich damit so sehr, dass ich fast vom Felsen rutschte.

„Was?“

„Du hast mich gemustert“, stellte sie sachlich klar. Panisch sah ich mich um.

„Ja, und weiter?“

„Und ich gefalle dir.“ Fassungslos starrte ich sie an. Konnte sie etwa ebenso Gedanken lesen, wie dieser elende Blutsauger? „Oder etwa nicht?“

„Ich… was? Wie… kommst du darauf?“ Unschuldig zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ist es so?“, fragte sie dann.

„Was?“

„Na, gefalle ich dir? Oder findest du mich nicht hübsch?“

„Nein! Ich… natürlich bist du hübsch… aber…“, stammelte ich drauf los, stockte aber, als ich sah, wie sie grinste.

„Es ist wirklich witzig, dich aus der Reserve zu locken.“

„Machst du das mit Absicht?“ Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Wieso flirtest du so offensichtlich mit mir?“, entfuhr mir endlich die Frage, die mir schon seit letzter Nacht auf der Zunge brannte.

„Es macht Spaß. Stört es dich?“ Sie hielt in ihrem Lachen inne und musterte mich ernst. Ich atmete tief durch. Störte es mich? Im Grunde nicht. Unter anderen Umständen, hätte ich vermutlich locker mitgemacht. Oder nicht? „Es verunsichert dich“, stellte sie schließlich verständlich fest und legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Glaub mir, du gewöhnst dich noch dran.“ Sie zwinkerte mir zu, während mir das Kinn hinunter klappte. Nur eine Sekunde später zupfte etwas an meiner Angel und ich griff reflexartig danach. Vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig, denn die kleine Forelle am Ende der Schnur kam schnurstracks auf uns zu geflogen. Wassertropfen trafen uns, Lu erschrak, schrie und fuchtelte wild mit ihrem Armen. Wir verloren beide das Gleichgewicht und noch ehe ich mich versah, stand die Welt Kopf und ich war patschnass. Luftschnappend, tauchte ich aus dem knietiefen Wasser wieder auf, zog Lu, die heftig strampelte, mit hoch und sah meiner Forelle gerade noch dabei zu, wie sie in der Ferne verschwand. Seufzend drehte ich den Kopf zu dem Mädchen neben mir, die mich ebenso erschrocken musterte und zog eine Braue nach oben. Diese erwiderte den Blick für einen Augenblick stumm, bevor sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben und sie schallend zu lachen begann. Natürlich stimmte ich mit ein. Lachend und triefend nass, wateten wir zum Ufer und kletterten die erdige Böschung hinauf. Als wir oben angekommen waren, lachten wir noch immer.

„Es tut mir echt leid“, brachte Lu unter Tränen hervor, woraufhin ich abwinkte.

„Schon gut! Ich hätte es ahnen müssen.“ Sie ließ sich neben mich auf den Stein sinken, während ich mein T-Shirt, das ich mir bereits über den Kopf gezogen hatte, auswrang. „Das war die Rache für dein Flirten!“, prophezeite ich ihr, doch sie verdrehte nur die Augen und lehnte ihre Stirn an meine Schulter. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Ich warf indes mein nasses T-Shirt über den Rucksack, der in der Sonne stand.

 

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid“, wandte sie sich nach einer kurzen Zeit erneut zu mir. Das Grinsen stand immer noch in ihrem Gesicht.

„Du hast Hunger, huh?“, erwiderte ich mit hochgezogener Braue und sie nickte heftig. Seufzend, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, machte ich mich erneut daran, einen Wurm an den Haken zu spießen und warf die Angel ein zweites Mal aus. Dieses Mal war ich wirklich erfolgreich. Ich fing einige Fische, die fürs erste reichen würden und wir entschieden uns dazu, eine gemütliche Stelle zu suchen, an der wir sie grillen würden.

Meine Stimmung hatte sich, trotz des unfreiwilligen Bades, ungemein gebessert und so war ich redseliger geworden. Lu lauschte mir gebannt, wie ich von meinem Zuhause, meiner Familie und Freunden berichtete, während ich ein Feuer entfachte. Wir spießten die Fische auf kleine Stöcke und lehnten uns danach entspannt in der Sonne zurück. Es würde etwas dauern, bis die Fische gar waren, doch das störte uns nicht.

„Aber wenn du doch gerne an Autos herumschraubst, wieso hast du dann noch nie in Betracht gezogen, eine Ausbildung zu machen, um dann vielleicht irgendwann einmal eine Werkstatt zu eröffnen?“ Lu sah mich neugierig an, woraufhin ich nachdenklich ihre Sommersprossen betrachtete.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es dauert noch ein wenig, bis ich die Schule beende und dann… Ich wollte abwarten und mich spontan entscheiden.“

„Warum?“

„Um eine Ausbildung machen zu können, oder um zu studieren, müsste ich La Push verlassen. Ich… Wenn ich dann immer noch zuhause gebraucht werde, kann ich unmöglich gehen.“

„Aber du bist doch auch jetzt einfach gegangen? Eben meintest du noch, dein Dad käme auch ohne dich klar.“ Ich wandte mein Gesicht ab und starrte zum blauen Himmel über uns. Es war nicht so einfach, wie sie das gerade schilderte. Was, wenn Sam in ein paar Jahren kein Wolf mehr sein wollte, um sich um Emily und seine Familie zu kümmern? Ich war der nächste in der Rangordnung. Ich würde seinen Job übernehmen, allein schon deswegen, weil ich Ebrahim Blacks Nachfahre und so der eigentliche Alpha war. Ich konnte nicht ewig auf diesen Posten verzichten, es war meine Aufgabe, mein Schicksal, mein Bestimmung. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern.“ Lu neben mir zupfte an einem Grashalm und kitzelte mich mit diesem unbewusst an meinem Arm.

„Schon gut. Hast du nicht. Es ist nur… nicht einfach zu erklären, wieso ich noch nicht entschieden habe, was ich einmal machen möchte.“ Sanft nickte sie, ehe sie mir ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte. „Ich glaube, unser Essen ist fertig!“, verkündete ich daraufhin schnell, um endgültig das Thema zu wechseln und setzte mich auf, um Lu einen Stockfisch zu reichen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Wärmend streichelten die Strahlen der Sonne mein Gesicht. Ein leichter Windhauch strich über uns hinweg und ich atmete tief durch. In der Nähe hörte man gelegentlich das leise Gluckern des Wassers, wenn irgendwo ein Fisch die Oberfläche des Sees streifte.

Nachdem wir unser Frühstück verschlungen und alle Spuren beseitigt hatten, hatte ich vorgeschlagen, ein wenig weiter zu wandern. Lu war einverstanden gewesen und schon nach kürzester Zeit, hatte ich gewusst, wo ich mit ihr hingehen wollte. Ich hatte den Pfad Richtung Norden gewählt, den Berg hinauf, da ich angenommen hatte, dass wir von dort oben eine wundervolle Aussicht über die Umgebung haben würden. Davon abgesehen hatten wir auch noch einen kleinen Bergsee gefunden, der einsam umringt von zahlreichen Bäumen inmitten einer riesigen Lichtung lag. Spontan hatten wir entschieden, dass wir eine Weile hier bleiben würden, um uns auszuruhen und das Wetter zu genießen. Und da lagen wir nun schon seit einiger Zeit schweigend nebeneinander auf der ausgebreiteten Decke im Gras.

Eine angenehme Stille hatte uns umgeben, die nur vom Gezwitscher der Vögel durchbrochen wurde. Ich hätte diese Stille genießen, vielleicht ein wenig dösen können, doch stattdessen zerbrach ich mir erneut den Kopf über Bella und verglich Lu mit ihr. Ich war wahrhaftig ein Masochist. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass sie einen anderen liebte? Wieso konnte ich nicht das Gleiche versuchen? Seufzend öffnete ich meine Augen und schielte leicht zu Lu herüber. Sie lag ebenfalls auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln verzogen. Den dicken Pullover und die dunkle Stoffhose hatte sie vor einiger Zeit gegen ihre eigenen Kleider getauscht, da es ihr in den anderen Sachen zu warm geworden war. Ihre violetten Haare hatte sie mit einem Band gebändigt, dass sie zufällig in ihrer Hosentasche gefunden hatte. Einzelne Strähnen standen aus dem unordentlichen Dutt heraus, wippten sachte im Takte des Windes. Je öfter ich sie betrachte, desto mehr gefiel sie mir. Ja, sie war hübsch und ich mochte ihr Aussehen. Auch ihre ungewöhnlich offene Art, hatte etwas Anziehendes und doch war es mir immer noch nicht möglich Bella zu vergessen und vollkommen auszublenden. Würde ich vielleicht niemals in der Lage dazu sein, jemand anderen ebenso zu sehen, wie ich sie sah? Bedeutete das, dass ich mein Leben lang unglücklich sein würde? Log ich mich selbst an, wenn ich mir einredete, dass ich das nicht wollte, dass ich jemand Neuen finden wollte?

 

„Wieso lächelst du eigentlich so selten?“ Lus Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich drehte mich unwillkürlich zu ihr herum. Sie lag inzwischen auf der Seite und musterte mich mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. „Huh?“, war alles, was ich im ersten Moment darauf antwortete.

„Naja, du schaust immer so grimmig drein. Wieso? Heute Morgen, als wir beide in den Fluss gestürzt sind, da hast du gelacht. Und auch wenn ich dich kaum kenne, so kommt es mir doch vor, dass dieses Lachen eher deiner Natur entspricht.“ Stumm wandte ich den Blick ab und drehte mich zurück auf den Rücken. „Jake, was ist los mit dir?“, flüsterte sie und berührte sachte meine Schulter. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wieso willst du nicht darüber reden?“

„Weil ich es noch nicht kann“, antwortete ich ehrlich und rutschte ein Stück von ihr weg. Für einen sehr langen Moment, sagte niemand von uns beiden ein Wort. Dann seufzte Lu und ich spürte, dass sie sich neben mir aufsetzte.

„Willst du es vergessen?“ Skeptisch betrachtete ich ihr Gesicht, ehe ich leicht nickte. „Na, dann sorgt das Mädchen ohne Gedächtnis jetzt mal dafür, dass du auf andere Gedanken kommst.“ Sie zwinkerte mir zu, ehe sie sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. „Was tust du da?“, fragte ich erschrocken, und sie kicherte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide ein wenig Schwimmen gehen? Das Wasser sieht herrlich aus.“

„Nackt?“, entfuhr es mir erschrocken, als auch ihr BH folgte. Schnell drehte ich den Kopf in die andere Richtung und dachte daran, wie Leah reagierte, wenn man sie ansah.

„Ich dachte, du hättest mit Nacktheit kein Problem“, war Lus einfache Antwort. Ich war sprachlos, vollkommen sprachlos. „Komm! Lass uns schwimmen.“ Sie warf mir ihr T-Shirt ins Gesicht und stand lachend auf. Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen blickte ich ihr hinter her. „Komm schon!“, rief sie erneut, als sie ins Wasser trat und ich seufzte. Ja, eine Abkühlung brauchte ich nun wirklich dringend.

 

Shirt und Hose landete neben dem kleinen Kleiderhaufen, den Lu hinterlassen hatte und ich folgte ihr ins Wasser. Sie schwamm mit dem Rücken zu mir in die Mitte des Sees und drehte sich erst um, als ich bereits bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser stand. Ihre Brauen hoben sich keck, während das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breiter wurde. Wortlos wartete sie, bis ich zu ihr geschwommen war. „Das Wasser ist gar nicht so schlecht, nicht wahr?“, hauchte sie und ich nickte vorsichtig. Hatte sie irgendetwas vor oder wollte sie wirklich nur ein paar Runden schwimmen? Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet jedenfalls nichts, nur das Glänzen in ihren Augen machte mich stutzig. Und noch ehe ich den Kopf misstrauisch zur Seite neigen konnte, hatte sie mich schon mit einer Ladung Wasser bespritzt. Überrascht öffnete ich meinen Mund und verschluckte mich prompt daran. Das Nächste, das ich sah, waren Lus arktische Augen, die schelmisch glänzten. „Na warte!“, entfuhr es mir, ehe ich nach ihr griff und sie ohne zu zögern unter Wasser drückte. Nur eine Sekunde später durchdrang ihr Kopf erneut die Oberfläche. Sie hustete kurz, dann drehte sie sich quietschend zu mir um und versuchte mich ebenfalls nach unten zu drücken. Natürlich schaffte sie es nicht, weshalb sie sich schließlich damit zufrieden gab, mir ohne Unterbrechung Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Ich lachte auf und drückte sie erneut in das kalte Nass, ein, zwei, dreimal. Erst als Lu sich hustend an meinen Arm klammerte, ließ ich ihr einen Moment. Ihr Atem ging schnell, dennoch schaffte sie es, mir einen verärgerten Blick zuzuwerfen. Ich gluckste und zog sie neckend durchs Wasser. Sie ließ nicht los, ihre Augen konsequent auf mein Gesicht geheftet. Verwundert stoppte ich schließlich und zog sie ein Stück aus dem Wasser. Sie hob amüsiert eine Braue. „Jap. Lächelnd gefällst du mir eindeutig besser.“ Verblüfft hielt ich in meiner Bewegung inne. Zum Glück hatte ich bereits wieder eine Stelle erreicht, an der ich stehen konnte. „Dann wirkst du viel jünger.“

„Jünger?“ Sie nickte.

„Ja, nicht als wärst du vierzig oder so.“ Luyu zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vierzig? Du spinnst ja!“, erwiderte ich eingeschnappt und drückte sie zur Strafe erneut unter Wasser. Doch ehe ich sie wieder nach oben ziehen konnte, hatte sie meinen Arm losgelassen und war an mir vorbei getaucht. Ich versuchte noch, sie zu fassen zu bekommen, erwischte sie aber nicht mehr. Einige Meter von mir entfernt, tauchte sie wieder auf. „Langsam wie ein vierzig Jähriger. Sagte ich doch!“

„Jetzt bist du dran!“, rief ich, warf mich ins Wasser und kraulte auf sie zu. Ihr Lachen drang an meine Ohren und keine Sekunde später hatte ich sie auch schon wieder geschnappt und hob sie aus dem Wasser, um sie in hohem Bogen wieder hineinzuwerfen. Jauchzend tauchte sie auf, schlug mit der flachen Hand so fest auf die Oberfläche, dass mir das kühle Nass nur so entgegen spritzte. Ich tat es ihr gleich. Minutenlang schenkten wir uns nichts, dann konnte ich endlich ihren Knöchel packen und zog sie hastig näher. „Langsam wie ein vierzig Jähriger, huh?“, rief ich, als ich sie um die Taille packte und vollständig aus dem Wasser hob. Sie lachte schallend.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt. Vielleicht wirkst du doch eher wie ein neununddreißig Jähriger.“ Prompte drehte ich sie um, sodass sie mit dem Kopf knapp über der Wasseroberfläche hing. „Wie war das?“, fragte ich, doch sie streckte mir nur ihre Zunge heraus und versuchte, sich an mir festzuhalten.

„Vergiss es! Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung!“ Platsch! Als sie wieder auftauchte, spuckte sie mir einen Strahl Wasser entgegen. Ich lachte und griff erneut nach ihr, doch sie wich zurück und hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände. „Gut, du hast gewonnen! Weder vierzig, noch neununddreißig Jahre bist du alt. Aber mir geht allmählich die Puste aus. Schwimmen wir zurück ans Ufer?“ Triumphierend streckte ich die Arme in die Luft, während Lu sich bereits umgedreht hatte und aus dem Wasser stieg. Lächelnd sah ich ihr nach und entschied mich dazu, mir einen Blick auf ihre Rückseite zu gönnen. Schließlich hatte ich den Anblick ihres Hinterns nach dieser gewonnen Schlacht redlich verdient. Doch als ich aufsah, voller Vorfreude, und sie sich endlich aus dem Wasser stemmte, stahl mir ein Hauch von schwarzer Spitze die Sicht auf ihre nackte Haut. Dieses Luder hatte mich also wirklich ausgetrickst. Sie war gar nicht völlig nackt gewesen. Empört klappte mir die Kinnlade herunter und ich war schon kurz davor, lauthals über diese Dreistigkeit zu schimpfen, als sich Lu nach der Wolldecke bückte und ich feststellte, dass ihr Hintern verpackt doch nicht so schlecht aussah. Grinsend drehte ich mich um und versank vollkommen im Wasser, ehe sie sehen konnte, dass ich sie gemustert hatte. Während ich den silbernen Bläschen zusah, die mir aus Mund und Nase drangen und sich spielerisch an die Oberfläche schlängelten, empfand ich den Gedanken, irgendwann einmal mit Lu zusammen sein zu können, zum ersten Mal realistisch. Ich konnte es mir vorstellen, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich mich auch wirklich in sie verlieben könnte. Vielleicht brauchte ich dafür noch Zeit, vielleicht würde es aber auch nie geschehen. Ich konnte es nicht beeinflussen, höchstens Abwarten. Aber der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, einmal ohne Gedanken an Bella und Liebeskummer zu sein, wuchs warm in meiner Brust.  

 

Wir blieben noch den restlichen Nachmittag an dem kleinen Bergsee und ließen uns von der Sonne trocknen. Lu kämmte mit ihren Fingern unaufhörlich ihr Haar, während ich nachdenklich auf einem Grashalm herumkaute. Erst als es später wurde, veränderte sich die Luft um uns herum und ich entschied, dass es besser wäre, weiterzugehen und einen Unterschlupf zu suchen. Ein Gewitter zog auf und ich wollte mit Lu im Trockenen sein, bevor es anfing. Schweigend, aber wesentlich ausgeglichener als noch am Morgen, folgten wir einem schmalen Pfad, der uns auf der anderen Seite des Berges ins Tal leitete. Ab und an reichte ich Lu die Hand, um ihr über einen Baumstamm zu helfen, oder sie an einer steilen Stelle zu sichern. Erst nach einigen Kilometern fanden wir eine kleine Höhle, die Bärenfrei war und dennoch Platz für uns beide bot. Kaum dass wir es uns in dieser gemütlich gemacht hatten, ertönte über uns auch schon das erste Donnergrollen. Lu warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es passiert schon nichts“, beruhigte ich sie und reichte ihr unsere Wasserflasche, ehe ich mich um das Feuer kümmerte. Zehn Minuten später knisterte eine kleine Flamme zu unseren Füßen und vor dem Eingang der Höhle ging die Welt unter. Regen ergoss sich auf den dunklen Erdboden, bildete in kürzester Zeit kleine Bäche und schwemmte Äste und Blätter fort. Die Temperatur sank augenblicklich und ich bemerkte, dass sich die Härchen auf Lus Armen aufrichteten. Sachte, aber bestimmt zog ich sie näher an mich heran und wickelte den Schlafsack um ihre Schultern. „Es wird nicht lange andauern“, versicherte ich ihr, als ein gleißender Blitz den Wald vor uns erhellte und der Donner mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen folgte. Lu schrie erschrocken auf und drückte sich enger an mich. „Mir gefällt das nicht“, hauchte sie, woraufhin ich tröstend einen Arm um sie legte.

„Ich bin ja da“, versicherte ich ihr. Ihre Antwort war ein leises Wimmern, während sie sich dichter an mich drückte. Ein weiterer Blitz durchschnitt den Himmel. Dieses Mal dauerte es aber einige Sekunden länger, ehe der Donner erklang. „Siehst du, es verschwindet schon. Je länger der Abstand zwischen Blitz und Donner anhält…“

„…desto weiter ist das Gewitter entfernt. Ich erinnere mich an diese Formel, dennoch mag ich es nicht. Ich glaube, ich mochte Gewitter noch nie.“

„Nein? Ich schon. Nach einem Gewitter ist die Welt so sauber und rein. Als würde es allen Schmutz mit sich wegspülen. Man kann nach einem Gewitter viel freier atmen.“ Lu hob ihren Kopf an, um mich besser ansehen zu können, doch ich erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, starrte nur nachdenklich nach draußen. Wie oft war ich schon nach einem Gewitter aus dem Haus gerannt und hatte die reine Luft tief in meine Lungen strömen lassen? Jedes Mal hatte ich mich freier gefühlt. Oft waren Sorgen, die mich für längere Zeit belastet hatten, einfach von mir abgefallen und ich hatte so etwas wie eine Erkenntnis erlangt. Ich hatte es bereits als Kind geliebt, nach einem Gewitter durch die Wälder und am First Beach entlang zu spazieren. Früher hatte mich auch manchmal Dad begleitet. Sicher würde er das heute immer noch gerne tun, doch die Räder seines Rollstuhls würden in der weichen Erde oder dem Sand nur versinken. Ein weiterer Blitz. Dieses Mal dauerte es fast zehn Sekunden, bis es donnerte. „Noch maximal fünfzehn Minuten, dann ist es rum“, sagte ich zu Lu, die leicht nickte.

„Jake?“

„Ja?“

„Ich bin hungrig“, gestand sie leise. Ich nickte. Ja, das war ich auch.

„Ich werde gleich jagen gehen.“

„Jagen?“

„Ja, ein Kaninchen oder so.“ Mit runden Augen sah sie mich an.

„Du willst es töten.“

„Nicht vor deinen Augen“, warf ich schnell ein.

„Aber…“

„Lu, bist du nun hungrig oder nicht?“ Sie zog eine Schnute, dann seufzte sie.

„Ja, bin ich.“

„Siehst du. Den Fisch hast du auch gegessen.“

„Schon… aber… ein kleines Häschen.“ Ihre Stimme war ganz dünn.

„Ich kann auch nach Wurzeln suchen“, schlug ich vor. „Aber Obst und Gemüse werde ich hier nicht finden. Dazu müssten wir schon in einen Supermarkt und Geld haben.“

Sie seufzte erneut. „Okay, wenn du es wirklich tun musst.“ Tröstend drückte ich ihr meine Stirn gegen die Schläfe. Erst als ich es schon getan hatte, merkte ich, wie vertraut wir inzwischen miteinander waren. Dabei hatte ich sie vor gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden aus den Wellen gefischt. Verrückt, welche Wirkung sie durch ihre Offenheit auf mich hatte. Lu lächelte mich zufrieden an.

„Besser?“, fragte sie leise und ich wusste sofort was sie meinte.

„Ja“, antworte ich ihr ehrlich und drückte sie sachte gegen mich. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und schloss zufrieden ihre Augen.

„Wenigstens etwas, dass ich dir zurückgeben kann“, hauchte sie dann und ich hatte plötzlich ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Brust. Wir schwiegen, während der Regen vor der Höhle allmählich nach ließ. Nur noch selten konnten wir ein leises Donnergrollen aus der Ferne vernehmen und ich entschloss mich schließlich dazu, nach etwas Essbarem Ausschau zu halten. Lu wickelte sich enger in ihre Decke ein und versprach mir, sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren.

 

Ich verließ die Höhle und joggte ein Stück auf dem Pfad zurück, den wir auf dem Hinweg genommen hatten. An einer dichtbewachsenen Stelle blieb ich schließlich stehen, blickte zu beiden Seiten und verschwand im Dickicht. Ich zog meine Kleidung aus, schob sie mit dem Messer, das ich im Rucksack gefunden hatte, unter einen kleinen Felsen, unter dem es Trocken geblieben war und konzentrierte mich schließlich auf die Hitze, die in Wellen meinen Rücken empor kroch. Bereits wenige Sekunden später stand ich auf vier Pfoten. Ich lauschte, doch in meinen Gedanken blieb es still. Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung, meine feine Nase konsequent auf den Boden gedrückt. Ich lief gerade mal zehn Minuten durch das Dickicht, als ich in der Ferne eine Wapitiherde ausmachte. Ein Kaninchen würde für mich und Lu nicht reichen, da wäre es wohl besser, wenn ich mir den Magen mit einem Wapiti vollschlug und somit mehr für sie übrig blieb. Ich atmete tief durch, dann drängte ich meine menschlichen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und konzentrierte mich nur noch auf den wölfischen Instinkt in meinem Innern, der immer stärker wurde, je näher ich der Herde kam. Ich musste kaum über meine Schritte nachdenken, tat sie fast selbstständig. Geschmeidig schlich ich durch das Unterholz, pirschte mich automatisch aus der Richtung an, in die der Wind blies und befand mich schließlich am Rande einer Lichtung. Die Wapitis grasten friedlich und ahnten nichts von der Gefahr. Ich duckte mich in den Schatten eines riesigen Busches, legte die Ohren an, hielt die Nase in den Wind und wartete den richtig Augenblick an. Im Nachhinein hätte ich nicht sagen können, woran ich ihn erkannt hatte. Mein Instinkt ergriff die Oberhand, ließ mich schließlich aus meinem Versteck schnellen und mich auf eines der älteren und schwächeren Tiere schießen. Ich sprang ihm an die Kehle und beendete sein Leben binnen eines Herzschlages, um es nicht unnötig zu quälen. Der Rest der Herde hatte sich bereits in Sicherheit gebracht, als der tote Körper des Wapitis mit mir zu Boden sank. Ich dankte den Geistern des Waldes stumm für diese Gabe und begann meine Zähne in das warme Fleisch des Tieres zu schlagen.

Noch während ich aß, bemerkte ich, dass ich plötzlich nicht mehr alleine war.

>> _Jake?_ << Sams Stimme halte durch meinen Kopf und ich war erleichtert, dass nur er es war. >> _Wo zur Hölle treibst du dich herum?_ <<, fuhr er mich an und ich duckte mich automatisch vor seiner Alpha Stimme. Selbst in dieser Entfernung hatte er noch Macht über mich. Besorgt blitzte Lus Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Sam würde mich jetzt doch nicht einfach nach Hause befehlen? Dieser stutzt über meine Gedanken. >> _Jake! Rede endlich! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!_ <<

>> _Tut mir leid, Sam._ <<

>> _Wo treibst du dich herum?_ <<, fragte er erneut.

>> _Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich schätze, dass ich die kanadische Grenze noch nicht überschritten habe._ <<

>> _Und wieso haben wir dann in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden keinen Gedanken mehr von dir gehört?_ << Er war immer noch verärgert, was ich ihm nicht verübeln konnte.

>> _Sam, ich kann dir doch vertrauen, oder?_ <<, fragte ich leise und mein Alpha stutzte einen Moment, ehe er nickte.

>> _Natürlich kannst du das. Wieso? Was ist los? << _Ich holte tief Luft, dann setzte ich mich auf meine Hinterbeine.

>> _Ich will nicht, dass es die anderen wissen. Seth würde sicherlich sofort zu Bella rennen, wenn er davon Wind bekäme, und das muss nicht sein. Sie engt mich so schon genug ein. << _

>> _Worauf willst du hinaus?_ << Allmählich durchdrang Ungeduld Sams Gedanken.

>> _Ihr konntet mich nicht hören, da ich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden kein Wolf war <<_, antwortete ich endlich auf Sams Gedanken. Er war verwundert und verstand nicht recht, wieso ich plötzlich wieder als Mensch durch die Gegend lief. >> _Ich hab gestern ein Mädchen aus den Wellen gerettet. Ich bin mit ihr unterwegs und das geht schlecht auf vier Beinen_ << Sams Verblüffung war fast greifbar.

 _> >Wie? Was hast du jetzt vor?<< _Schulterzuckend senkte ich den Kopf. Das Blut des Wapitis vor mir sickerte in den feuchten Boden und färbte meine Pfoten rot. Bald würde sein Geruch andere Jäger anlocken. >> _Jake?_ <<

>> _Ich weiß es nicht, okay. Lu hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren, sie will bei mir bleiben und… ich denke, ich werde sie in ein paar Tagen zur Polizei bringen. Doch momentan… << _

_> >Jake! Dieses Mädchen hat sicherlich irgendwo ein Zuhause, eine Familie, die sich sorgt. Du kannst nicht einfach tagelang mit ihr durch die Wälder ziehen. Überall lauern Gefahren, und Bären oder Pumas sind da noch das kleinere Übel. Wo willst du mit ihr übernachten? Was wollt ihr essen? Was wenn ihr etwas passiert? Willst du dafür verantwortlich sein? Es ist leichtsinnig, was du da tust!<< _Stumm lauschte ich seinen Worten. Ich wusste, dass er recht hatte und dennoch wollte ein Teil von mir nicht vernünftig sein. >> _Jake! Du musst sie zurück bringen << _

_> >Aber sie will doch gar nicht zurück<<_

_> >Dann musst du sie davon überzeugen, dass es das Beste ist! Jake, willst du sie auf dem Boden schlafen lassen? Ein Wolf hat damit sicherlich keine Probleme, aber ein Mädchen?<<_

_> >Ich habe Campingausrüstung gestohlen. Sie muss nicht auf dem nackten Boden schlafen. Ich habe ein Zelt, Decken und einen Schlafsack<<_

_> >Du hast was?<<_

_> >Irgendetwas musste ich doch tun! Sie war nass und erschöpft. Ich hätte sie gestern Nacht sicherlich nicht mehr in die nächste Stadt gebracht<<, _versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Sam gab mir recht.

 _> >Dennoch solltest du vernünftig sein. Mach ihr klar, dass es sicherer für sie ist, wenn sie wieder nach Hause zurückkehrt.<< _Widerwillig gab ich nach. Sam hatte im Grunde recht und das wusste ich.

>> _Wirst du es für dich behalten? Das mit Lu? <<_

_> >Wenn du sie wieder nach Hause bringst, ja.<<_

_> >Danke, Sam!<<_

_> >Schon gut. Bella wird trotzdem nach dir fragen. Sie macht sich schreckliche Sorgen. Willst du sie völlig im Dunkeln lassen?<< _Wenn ich ehrlich war, ja.

>> _Sag ihr, dass sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram sorgen soll! Hat sie nicht eine Hochzeit, die sie vorbereiten muss? Was schert es sie da, wo ich mich herumtreibe und mit wem. Es geht sie nichts an. Punkt. <<_

_> >Können wir ihr trotzdem sagen, dass es dir gut geht?<<_

_> >Wenn du unbedingt musst<<, _knurrte ich.

>> _Ich kann deine Wut verstehen, Jacob. Dennoch sorgt sie sich um dich und sollte dafür nicht bestraft werden! << _Ich erwiderte nichts aufs Sams Worte, schlug nur erneut meine Zähne in das Fleisch des toten Hirsches vor mir, da mir allmählich die Zeit davon lief. Ich konnte Lu nicht ewig alleine in dieser Höhle zurücklassen. Sam resignierte innerlich. >> _Ich werde den anderen Bescheid geben, dass es dir gut geht. Lass dich ab und zu mal blicken. Und bring das Mädchen nach Hause! << _Sams Stimme hatte nicht den bestimmenden Ton, der uns alle unterdrückte und willenlos werden ließ, und dennoch wusste ich, dass er es absolut ernst meinte. Ich versprach ihm, mit Lu zu reden und er verabschiedete sich schließlich von mir. Mit meinen Gedanken allein, aß ich mich an den Resten des Wapitis satt, obwohl ich es kaum spürte.

Sam hatte recht. Ich musste Lu nach Hause bringen. Doch warum fiel mir allein schon der Gedanke daran, so schwer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

 

 

„Okay. Ich kann das jetzt nicht mehr. Was ist los?“ Lu riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ließ mich aufschauen. Sie saß mir gegenüben, einen Knochen des Hasen, der vor uns über dem Feuer grillte, noch in den Händen. „Hast du jetzt doch Mitleid mit ihm?“ Sie nickte zu dem Tier, worauf ich ihr nur einen stummen Blick schenkte. Seit Sams Worten, war meine Laune erneut im Keller. Schweigend war ich mit einem toten Kaninchen zurückgekehrt und hatte seither nur das nötigste mit Lu besprochen. Diese hatte mein Wortkargheit bisher akzeptiert, doch nun musste ich wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und ihr erklären was mein Problem war. „Jake“, flehte sie und ich sah ihr endlich in die besorgten Augen.

„Ich hab nachgedacht“, offenbarte ich ihr dann. „Auch, wenn ich nichts dagegen habe, dass du mich begleiten willst, denke ich doch, dass es besser wäre, dich nach Hause zu bringen. Die Wildnis ist einfach nichts für Mädchen.“ Entrüstet klappte ihr die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Wie bitte? Wie kommst du jetzt plötzlich darauf?“ Ich zuckte stumm mit den Schultern. „Ich will nicht nach Hause. Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, wo mein zuhause überhaupt ist. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich bei dir sicher fühle und… und… willst du mir den einzigen Bezugspunkt nehmen, den ich habe?“ Überrascht weiteten sich meine Augen.

„Lu, es ist einfach besser, wenn ich dich zurückbringe. Zu Menschen. Deiner Familie und deinen Freunden. Vermutlich suchen sie schon überall nach dir.  Sie werden sich schreckliche Sorgen machen.“

„Das ist mir egal!“, fuhr sie mich an. „Ich will nicht von dir weg! Du bist die einzige Konstante bisher. Du warst da, als ich wieder zu mir kam und kümmerst dich um mich. Der Gedanke, dass ich bei fremden Menschen sein könnte, der macht mir ne scheiß Angst! Ich will nicht zurück!“ Verzweiflung lag in ihren arktischen Augen und ließ diese trüb wirken. Ein Teil in mir wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, der andere hörte immer noch Sams Worte. Es war verantwortungslos, sie bei mir zu behalten und das wusste ich.

„Lu, ich…“

„Nein! Gib mir ein paar Tage! Vielleicht fällt mir dann alles wieder ein! Aber bitte bring mich noch nicht zurück. Verlass mich nicht!“ Dass sie so verzweifelt reagieren könnte, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Noch ehe ich etwas erwidern oder tun konnte, war sie zu mir gekrabbelt und hatte sich gegen meine Brust geworfen. Zart streichelte ich ihr über den Rücken und legte schließlich meine Wange auf ihr Haar.

„Okay. Ein paar Tage noch. Aber irgendwann muss ich dich nach Hause bringen!“ Sie nickte leicht, ließ ihren Kopf aber an meiner Brust liegen. „Bist du nicht mehr hungrig?“, fragte ich leise, als sie sich nach einigen Minuten immer noch nicht regte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm, iss noch etwas!“ Vorsichtig löste ich mich von ihr und lächelte sie dann aufmunternd an. Sie lehnte sich zurück, ihr Blick immer noch voller Befürchtungen. „Komm schon, Lu! Ich will einfach nur verantwortungsbewusst sein. Verstehst du das nicht?“

„Doch“, erwiderte sie leise. „Aber ich bin einfach noch nicht bereits dazu, zurückzukehren.“ Sie nahm tief Luft, dann rückte sie erneut ein Stück von mir weg und starrte ins Feuer. Besorgt musterte ich sie. Hatte ich mich wirklich so in ihr geirrt? Ging es ihr mit diesem Gedächtnisverlust vielleicht doch schlechter, als ich annahm? Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, hatte ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich mich in so einer Situation fühlen würde. Sam würde vielleicht wütend sein, wenn ich seine Bitte nicht erfüllte, aber Lu war noch nicht bereit und ich würde ihren Wunsch akzeptieren und noch ein wenig warten, bevor ich sie nach Hause brachte.

 

Den Rest des Abends sprach Lu kein Wort mehr. Sie starrte konsequent ins Feuer, bis dieses fast vollständig erloschen war und ich endlich den Vorschlag machte, schlafen zu gehen. Dieses Mal kuschelte sie sich nicht an mich, sondern drehte mir den Rücken zu und ließ einen schmalen Spalt Abstand zwischen unseren Körpern. Es fiel mir wesentlich schwerer einzuschlafen, als noch am Vortag, da mir wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf huschten und mich unruhig werden ließen. Irgendwann träumte ich von Sam und den anderen Wölfen, sah ihre vorwurfsvollen Gesichter, ehe schließlich Bella in ihre Mitte trat und mit dem Finger auf mich zeigte. Sie schnalzte wütend mit der Zunge, dann drehte sie sich einfach um und lief ihrem Blutsauger in die Arme. Als auch der Rest des Rudels ihr folgte, schreckte ich unruhig aus dem Schlaf. Für einen kurzen Moment wusste ich nicht, wo ich mich befand. Dann fielen meine Augen auf Lu, und ich bemerkte, dass sie sich doch wieder zu mir gedreht hatte. Seufzend zog ich sie näher an mich heran, bettete ihren Kopf auf meinen Arm und drückte meine Nase in ihre Haare. Sie seufzte nur leise, ehe sie sich zusammenrollte und ruhig weiterschlief. Ihr angenehmer Geruch kitzelte in meiner Nase, als meine Augen erneut zufielen und ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

 

Lu weckte mich am nächsten Morgen, in dem sie sachte meinen Arm rüttelte. Überrascht schlug ich die Augen auf und fand mich keine zwei Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Sanft lächelnd strich sie eine Strähne meines Zottelhaars zur Seite. „Guten Morgen!“

„Morgen“, murmelte ich mit krätzender Stimme und schaffte es endlich, meinen Blick aus ihren intensiven Augen abzuwenden. Ich sah ans uns herab und stellte fest, dass ich Lu im Laufe der Nacht in eine feste Umarmung gezogen hatte. Sofort löste ich Arme und Beine um sie herum und lächelte ihr entschuldigend zu. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es hat mich nicht gestört, aber allmählich muss ich mal wohin und alleine hätte ich mich nie befreien können.“ Ich nickte wortlos, während sie sich aus dem Gewirr aus Decken befreite und aufstand. Gähnend rollte ich mich auf den Rücken und starrte die graue Decke über mir an. Der Schlaf hing mir noch immer tief in den Knochen, weswegen es mir schwer fiel, die Lider offen zu halten. Letztendlich gewann die Müdigkeit doch den Kampf und ich döste vor mich hin, die Gedanken schwer, auch wenn ich sie nicht richtig fassen konnte. Erst als Lu sich erneut neben mich legte, schreckte ich leicht auf. „Schlaf ruhig weiter“, flüsterte sie und bettete ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. „Es ist sowieso noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen.“ Ich nickte schwach und schlief wieder ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, malte Lu gedankenverloren Kreise auf meine Brust. Ich blinzelte und hob leicht den Kopf, um zu überprüfen, wie hell es draußen schon war. Vermutlich war es erst neun. Gähnend bewegte ich mich leicht und versuchte, meine Glieder zu strecken. Die Gelenke in meinen Knien knacksten leise. Dann fiel mein Blick auf Lu. Sie wirkte irgendwie niedergeschlagen, wie sie die Falten meines T-Shirts glatt strich. „Hey“, hauchte ich leise und sie sah mich an. „Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte ich leise, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, alles gut. Ich hab nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen gestern Abend. Ich hätte mich nicht so von dir distanzieren sollen. Ich wollte dir damit keine Schuldgefühle machen. Es ist nur einfach wieder alles hochgekommen.“ Verständnisvoll nickte ich, ehe sie weitersprach. „Es ist verrückt, ich weiß, aber irgendwie brauche ich dich. Du warst da, hast mich aus dem Wasser gezogen und dich um mich gekümmert. An dir konnte ich mich festhalten. Du hast mich getragen. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Irgendwie gibst du mir Halt und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du nicht mehr bei mir bist, dann habe ich das Gefühl, wieder auf dem Meer zu treiben und nicht so wissen, wo ich bin.“ Sie sah auf und begegnete meinem Blick. „Auch wenn ich dich erst so kurz kenne, so war mir doch von Anfang an klar, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber du vermittelst Sicherheit. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du weißt, was du tust, auch wenn es dir selbst nicht sehr gut geht.“ Ich wandte mein Gesicht ab und blickte hoch zur Felsendecke. „Ich würde dir gerne helfen. Ich will dich wieder lachen sehen.“ Erneut überraschte es mich, wie viel Lu in der kurzen Zeit über mich herausgefunden hatte. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie förmlich in meine Gedanken sehen konnte. Es war gruselig. Aber vielleicht gab ich durch Mimik und Haltung doch mehr preis, als ich wollte. Ich dachte an Bella und dass es mir bei ihr auch immer leicht gefallen war, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken in ihrer Miene abzulesen. Standen mir meine Sorgen ebenso ins Gesicht geschrieben?

„Ich glaube, dass braucht noch etwas Zeit“, entgegnete ich schließlich. Lu nickte, ehe sie sich von mir löste und aufsetzte. Ich schlug ebenfalls die Decke zurück und erhob mich. „Komme gleich wieder!“, versprach ich ihr, dann verließ ich die Höhle. Draußen atmete ich erst einmal tief durch. Die Luft war immer noch wundervoll rein. Vermutlich hatte es in der Nacht erneut geregnet. Ich schlug mich einige Meter von der Höhle entfernt in die Büsche und zerbrach mir den Kopf über die ganze Situation. Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Sams Bedingung schoss mir ständig durch den Kopf, ebenso Lus verzweifelte Versuche, mich davon abzubringen, sie nicht nach Hause zu begleiten. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, dann war es mir wichtiger, Lus Wunsch zu erfüllen, statt auf Sams Worte zu hören. Vielleicht auch deshalb, da mir Lu auf irgendeine absurde Art ans Herz gewachsen war. Es war schön, nicht allein zu sein und abgelenkt zu werden. Doch was würde Sam von meiner Entscheidung halten? Würde er mir befehlen, dass ich sie zurück brachte? Oder würde er mich nach Hause holen? Beides gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach eine Weile ein Mensch bleiben und weder Sam noch den anderen die Möglichkeit geben, in meinem Kopf herumzustöbern. Ich hoffte nur, dass Sams Prophezeiungen nicht wahr wurden und wir keiner Gefahr über den Weg liefen. Dennoch war sicher, dass ich alles tun würde, um Lu zu beschützen.

Wenige Minuten später kehrte ich zurück zu unserem Nachtlager. Lu hatte inzwischen den Schlafsack und die Decken verstaut und versuchte mit ihren Fingern ihre Haare zu kämmen. „Bereit weiter zu gehen?“, fragte ich sie und sie nickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich hielt ihr eine Hand hin und zog sie hoch, ehe ich mir den Rucksack über die Schulter warf und erneut nach draußen trat.

„Wo willst du hin?“, erkundigte sich Lu neugierig. Schulterzuckend sah ich zum Himmel.

„Das Wetter scheint heute wieder besser zu sein. Sollen wir zum Meer?“

„Wieso nicht“, antwortete sie und ich nickte ihr zu.

 

Wir machten uns auf den Weg und liefen nach Norden. Schon bald kamen wir auf einen kleinen Pfad, dem wir für mehr als eine Stunde folgten. Ich hörte Lus Magen knurren und beschloss, nach Beeren Ausschau zu halten. Nach einer Weile erreichten wir auch tatsächlich einige Sträucher an denen süße Brombeeren hingen. Ich machte Lu darauf aufmerksam, was ihr ein verträumtes Stöhnen entlockte. Wir entschieden uns dazu, eine kleine Pause einzulegen und uns mit den saftigen Beeren den Bauch vollzuschlagen. Unsere Hände und Münder färbten sich schnell dunkellila und ich scherze, dass Brombeeren doch perfekt zu Lu passten. Sie streckte mir nur ihre Zunge heraus, die sich ebenfalls verfärbt hatte. „Wieso hast du deine Haare ausgerechnet Lila gefärbt?“, fragte ich schließlich, nachdem wir auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm Platz genommen hatten und uns das restliche Wasser aufteilten. Lu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte einfach mal Abwechslung…schätze ich“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, als ich überrascht eine Braue gehoben hatte.

„Sind deine Erinnerungen zurück?“ Sie wich meinem Blick aus.

„Nein, es… kam gerade einfach so über meine Lippen. Gehen wir weiter?“ Hastig erhob sie sich und klatschte ungeduldig in ihre Hände, ehe sie erneut vor den Brombeerstrauch trat und sich einige der Beeren in den Mund schob. Verwirrt musterte ich sie, packte unsere Flasche dann aber zurück in den Rucksack und zog ein leeres Einmachglas heraus. Ich schlug vor, noch einige Beeren als Proviant zu pflücken. Lu hatte nichts dagegen und half mir stumm, dass Glas zu füllen. Als wir fertig waren, machten wir uns erneut auf den Weg zur Westküste. Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander her, Lu mit gesenktem Kopf, ich mit Fragezeichen vor den Augen. Was war nur los mit ihr?

Nach einer weiteren Stunde kamen wir erneut an einem kleinen Fluss vorbei und ich füllte unsere Flasche, ehe ich vorschlug, uns an einer ruhigeren Stelle unser Mittagessen zu fangen. Auch hier besiegelte Lu meinen Vorschlag mit einem stillen Nicken. Ich ging nicht näher darauf ein, ließ sie in Frieden und hoffte darauf, dass sie sich vielleicht freiwillig öffnen würde. Doch das Mädchen blieb stumm.

Gegen Nachmittag stiegen die Temperaturen schlagartig an und auch im schattigen Wald wurde es zunehmend wärmer. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie weit das Meer noch entfernt war, beschloss ich an einer breiten Stelle des Flusses Halt zu machen und uns ein wenig zu erfrischen. Während ich eine Decke aus dem Rucksack kramte und diese an einer trockenen Stelle ausbreitete, zog Lu ihre Schuhe aus und tapste barfuß zum Ufer des Flusses. Einige flache Felsen ragten in diesen hinein und boten eine gute Sitzgelegenheit. Sie ließ sich auch tatsächlich auf einem nieder und streckte ihre Füße ins Wasser. Ich beobachtete sie einen Moment, und entschloss, dass es Zeit war, dieses triste Schweigen zu beenden. Also zog ich mir mein Shirt über den Kopf, ließ es auf der Decke liegen und schlich mich hinter Lu. Diese war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie mich nicht bemerkte. Langsam ging ich in die Hocke, hoffte, dass meine verräterischen Gelenkte dieses Mal keine Geräusche machen würden und beugte mich dicht hinter sie. Ihr Blick lag immer noch fest auf der sich kräuselnden Wasseroberfläche. Ich grinste in mich hinein, beugte mich zu ihrem Ohr, ließ eine Hand, um ihren Körper schweben, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, und sagte: „Fall nicht!“ Lu zuckte quietschend zusammen, wäre fast vom Stein gerutscht, hätte ich nicht meinen Arm um ihre Mitte geschlungen.

„Du Arsch!“, schimpfte sie lauthals, während ich sie lachend hochhob.

„Nun werd aber nicht frech!“, ermahnte ich sie neckend. „Sonst muss ich dich nass machen!“

„Du wagst es nicht!“ Ich gluckste und warf ihr einen schelmischen Blick zu. Ihre Augen wurden groß, während sich noch verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Arme zu befreien, aber ich war schneller. Mit Leichtigkeit drehte ich sie herum und hielt sie schließlich kopfüber über den Fluss. „Jake!“, rief sie panisch, als ich meine Arme leicht lockerte und sie einige Millimeter tiefer glitt. Lachend schwang ich sie nach oben und drehte sie erneut in der Luft. Ich fing sie auf und ließ sie langsam an mir hinab rutschen, bis unsere Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe waren. Ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust, meins antwortete im gleichen Rhythmus. Sie schien immer noch entsetzt zu sein, doch langsam zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben. „Ja, lachend gefällst du mir eindeutig besser“, stellte ich fest und zwinkerte ihr zu, ehe ich sie sachte auf dem Felsen abstellte und an ihr vorbei ins Wasser stieg. Ich watete an eine tiefere Stelle und ließ mich vollkommen in das kühle Nass gleiten. Als ich wieder auftauchte, hörte ich hinter mir ein Platschen. Ich drehte mich um, da hatte ich auch schon wieder ein Schwall Wasser im Gesicht. „Das war die Rache für eben!“, verkündete mir Lu, dann schwamm sie auf mich zu, bis sie dicht vor mir war. „Wieso bist du heute eigentlich so locker?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich zog eine Braue nach oben. „Wieso bist du’s nicht?“

„Touché!“ Sie drehte sich um und schwamm zu einem kleineren Felsen, der in einiger Entfernung aus dem Wasser ragte. Ich folgte ihr langsam. Lu stemmte sich aus dem Wasser und ich fragte mich erneut, wieso sie so offenherzig war und ohne BH badete. Legte sie es etwa darauf an? Wollte sie etwas damit bezwecken? Sie drehte sich, lehnte sich zurück und streckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Wasserperlen suchten sich ihren Weg über ihren Körper und fuhren ihre Rundungen nach. Ich sah ihnen einen Moment dabei zu, dann seufzte ich und schwamm näher. Ich legte meine verschränkten Arme auf den warmen Felsen und sah hinauf in Lus Gesicht. „Wieso bist du so offen?“, durchbrach ich ihre Gedanken. Sie seufzte, dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah auf mich hinab.

„Es fühlt sich einfach richtig an. Stört es dich?“

„Nein, es ist nur… man trifft nicht häufig auf ein Mädchen, das keine Probleme damit hat, zu sagen was es denkt, oder sich halb nackt vor einem Jungen auszuziehen.“ Lu grinste, dann sah sie mir in die Augen. „Ich dachte mir eben, wenn du mir schon alles zeigst, was du hast, kann ich dir hiermit auch etwas bieten.“ Sprachlos sah ich sie an. Hatte ich diese Einstellung irgendwie provoziert? Sie lachte über meinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du auf Mädchen wirkst, nicht wahr?“

„Huh?“, war alles, was ich antwortete. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie dich an! Du bist perfekt!“ Irritiert wie ich war, ließ ich meinen Blick tatsächlich an mir herab wandern. „Mein erster Gedanke, als ich dich sah, war _Verdammt_! Weil du so scharf bist. Erst danach wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wer ich überhaupt war und wo ich mich befand. Vielleicht bist du daran ja auch schuld.“ Jetzt übertrieb sie aber. Ich legte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schief.

„Und deswegen schwimmst du oben ohne?“ Sie zuckte bestätigend mit den Schultern.

„Auch deswegen.“ Die Art, wie sie es sagte, rief eine Erkenntnis in mir hervor.

„Du willst mir gefallen. Und deswegen zeigst du mir deine Brüste? Lu, bist du so unsicher?“ Sie wich meinem Blick aus, verfolgte ein Libelle, die hinter mir flog, mit ihren Augen.

„Vielleicht“, gab sie schließlich zu.

„Lu, du brauchst mir nicht deine Brüste zu zeigen, um meine Blicke auf dich zu lenken. Ich bin keiner dieser Jungs, der nur auf das eine fixiert ist. Ich dachte, das hättest du in der Zwischenzeit verstanden.“ Ich stieß mich vom Felsen ab und tauchte erneut unter. Lu blieb stumm sitzen, während ich langsam auf das Ufer zu schwamm.

 

Dass mich einige Mädchen nur auf mein Äußeres reduzierten, wusste ich. Mir war sehr wohl klar, dass es in La Push einige Mädchen gab, die für mich schwärmten. Es war schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen, dass mich eine mehr oder weniger schüchtern zu einem Date eingeladen hatte. Die mutigeren Pfiffen mir sogar des Öfteren hinterher, doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Jungs, fand ich das nur nervig. Ich war mehr als bloß ein Sixpack. Dass Lu aber genauso von mir zu denken schien, enttäuschte und verletzte mich. Ich kniete mich auf die Decke, den Rücken konsequent in ihre Richtung gedreht. Ich wusste, dass sie mich beobachtete, aber ich ignorierte es. Stattdessen kramte ich in der Tasche nach dem Angelzeug und machte mich erneut auf in den Wald, um einen Ast und Würmer zu besorgen. Als ich zurückkam, saß Lu immer noch auf ihrem Felsen, hatte sich jedoch umgedreht und starrte wieder ins Wasser. Ich setzte mich ein Stück abseits ans Ufer und warf schmollend die Angel aus, einen letzten Blick auf Lu werfend.

 

Ich hatte gerade meine zweite Forelle an der Angel, als sie hinter mich trat. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, fragte sie leise, woraufhin ich nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Ich hörte, wie sie tief durchatmete, dann ließ sie sich neben mir nieder. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich, dass sie inzwischen wieder ihr T-Shirt trug. „Ich wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richten, da ich dachte, dann würdest du sie leichter vergessen.“ Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu ihr und sah sie an.

„Was? Wen?“, entfuhr es mir panisch, doch Lu sah stumm auf die Oberfläche des Flusses und betrachtete die Schnur der Angel, die von der Strömung sachte nach Westen gezogen wurde.

„Na, dieses Mädchen… weswegen du hier bist“, beantwortete sie nach einigen Sekunden ruhig meine Frage. Das Herz in meiner Brust klopfte schmerzhaft gegen meine Rippen. Woher wusste sie das? Wie hatte sie…? Sie sah die Fragen wohl in mein Gesicht geschrieben. „Du sprichst im Schlaf. Ihr Name ist Bella, nicht wahr?“ Entsetzt klappte mir die Kinnlade herunter und es lief mir kalt den Rücken hinab. „Sie hat dir weh getan, richtig?“ Lu wartete eine Antwort von mir erst gar nicht ab. „Hör zu, was auch immer sie getan hat… Ich kann mich an gewisse Dinge wieder erinnern. Sie sind nur verschwommen, aber ich erinnere mich genau an die Gefühle. Und wenn ich dich ansehe, und den Schmerz in deiner Miene entdecke, dann weiß ich genau wie es dir geht. Ich habe so etwas also auch schon einmal erlebt. Ich wollte dir einfach nur helfen und dachte fälschlicherweise, dass dies der richtige Weg wäre. Das tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du nicht oberflächlich bist.“ Sie sah mir fest in die Augen, das Blau ihrer Iriden klar und intensiv. Schließlich brach sie den Blick und stand auf. „Ich lass dich allein.“ Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zu unserer Decke, auf die sie sich dann, die Knie an ihren Körper herangezogen, setzte. Erst als ich eine leichte Bewegung in meiner Hand spürte, wandte ich meinen Kopf ab und zog den dritten Fisch aus dem Wasser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

 

 

Sechs Fische hingen, als ich fertig war, an der Angelschnur festgemacht über einem Ast. Ich stand auf und schritt langsam auf Lu zu, die auf der Seite liegend, mit einem losen Faden der Decke spielte. In der letzten dreiviertel Stunde hatte ich mir gründlich den Kopf über ihre Worte zerbrochen. Es hatte mich erstaunt, dass sie so schnell hinter mein Problem gekommen war. Aber wenn es stimmte, was sie sagte, und ich wirklich im Schlaf sprach, dann war das auch kein Wunder. Allein Bellas Namen musste ihr schon alles verraten haben. Auch wenn es mich zu Beginn schrecklich schockiert hatte, so war mir doch recht schnell aufgefallen, dass der Umstand, dass sie nun halbwegs wusste, was mit mir los war, auch etwas Befreiendes hatte. Vielleicht hätte ich mich ihr schon früher öffnen sollen. Gleichzeitig sträubte mich aber auch der Gedanke, alles zu erzählen und so noch einmal den Schmerz durchleben zu müssen. Ich wollte Bella hinter mir lassen und nicht ständig an sie erinnert werden. Also hatte ich entschlossen, mich ihr möglicherweise ein bisschen zu öffnen, damit sie einen groben Überblick über die Geschehnisse bekam. Zudem wollte ich mich wieder mir ihr versöhnen. Ich brauchte sie irgendwie, auch wenn sie mir ihre hübschen Brüste aus den falschen Gründen gezeigt hatte.

Wortlos trat ich auf die Decke und ließ die Fische zur Seite gleiten. Lu bewegte sich leicht und starrte meinen Schatten an. „Bist du noch sauer?“, fragte sie leise. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

„Nein“, antwortete ich versöhnlich und sie drehte den Kopf zu mir.

„Ehrlich?“ Ich nickte. Sie seufzte erleichtert, ehe ich meine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Dankbar ergriff sie sie. Als sie vor mir stand, lächelte ich erneut. „Komm, lass uns weitergehen. Ich würde heute Abend gerne am Meer sein.“ Sie nickte leicht, in ihrem Blick lag immer noch Schuld. Noch ehe sie sich umdrehen konnte, hatte ich sie schon an mich gezogen und meine Arme um sie geschlungen.

„Du hilfst mir. Indem du einfach da bist und du bist. Okay?“

„Ja“, hauchte sie.

„Gut, und jetzt lass uns das ganze Vergessen.“

„Sofort.“ Ich lächelte sie an und endlich konnte sie es erwidern.

In nur wenigen Minuten hatten wir alles eingepackt und uns erneut auf den Weg gemacht. Die Fische baumelten im Takt meiner Schritte an einem Ast, den ich über meiner Schulter trug. Später am Strand würde ich ein Lagerfeuer machen. Dort war es ohnehin viel gemütlicher.

 

Zwei Stunden darauf drang dann endlich das Rauschen des Ozeans an meine Ohren und ich atmete erleichtert durch. Wie sehr hatte ich mich nach diesem beruhigenden Geräusch gesehnt? Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und keine zehn Minuten später durchbrachen wir die Baumgrenze und blickten hinaus auf einen hellen Sandstrand. Ich atmete erneut tief durch, dann sah ich mich um. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu entdecken. Ich nickte Lu auffordernd zu, dann machten wir uns auf und suchten nach einer gemütlichen Stelle, an der wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen würden. Der Sand unter meinen Füßen war noch angenehm warm und drang bei jedem Schritt durch die Lücken zwischen meinen Zehen. Ich genoss das gewohnte Gefühl, sah hinaus auf die Wellen und stoppte schließlich an einer Stelle, die nah genug am Wasser lag und dennoch nicht bei Flut überschwemmt sein würde. Lu nahm mir den Rucksack ab und begann damit, Decken und das Zelt auszupacken, während ich ein Loch für unser Feuer buddelte. Danach machte sich Lu auf die Suche nach Treibholz und ich kämpfte mit den Stangen des Zeltes. Als sie wieder kam, stand dieses aber schon und ich hatte angefangen die Fische auszunehmen. Keine halbe Stunde später steckten diese an Stöcken über dem Feuer. Lu lehnte sich entspannt zurück, genoss die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages, während mein Blick auf den dunkelblauen Wellen lag. Weiße Gischt schäumte mit jedem Atemzug des Meeres auf und spülte Äste und Blätter an den Strand. Möwen zogen über uns ihre Kreise, den Fisch über dem Feuer nicht aus den Augen lassend. Der Himmel färbte sich erst rosa, dann orange, während die Sonne zunehmend tiefer sank. Schweigend aßen Lu und ich unseren Fisch, den Blick gebannt auf den Sonnenuntergang gerichtet.

Entspannt und satt streckte ich mich auf unserer Decke aus, nachdem ich meinen letzten Spieß ins Feuer geworfen hatte. Auch Lu knabberte an den letzten Gräten, ehe sie es mir gleichtat und sich neben mir ausstreckte. Sie atmete tief durch, dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite und betrachtete mich. Nach einigen Minuten drehte ich meinen Kopf schließlich in ihre Richtung. „Du willst wissen, was genau passiert ist, stimmt’s?“, fragte ich und sie zog unschuldig ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. „Ich bin immer noch nicht breit, über die ganzen Einzelheiten zu sprechen, aber ich werde dir trotzdem deine Frage beantworten. Ja, es ist wegen eines Mädchens. Ja, ihr Name ist Bella. Sie ist die Tochter von Dads bestem Freund und zog vor eineinhalb Jahren wieder zu ihm. Davor hat sie die ganze Zeit bei ihrer Mutter gelebt, aber ich kannte sie noch von früher. Ja, was soll ich sagen, wir sahen uns ab und zu, sie gefiel mir, doch dann bekam sie einen Freund, den ich nicht ausstehen konnte. Einige Monate später machte er ohne Grund Schluss und sie rutschte in ein tiefes Loch. Doch dann stand sie eines Tages vor meiner Werkstatt und alles hat sich geändert. Ich hab ihr irgendwie wieder aus dem Loch geholfen, dabei sind meine Gefühle für sie stärker geworden. Doch gerade als ich angefangen hatte, zu hoffen, tauchte die Schwester ihres Exfreundes auf, berichtete ihr, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war und sie ließ alles stehen und liegen, um ihm zu helfen. Seitdem sind sie wieder zusammen. Ich wollte um sie kämpfen. Hat nicht geklappt. Mitte August werden sie heiraten.“ Gleichgültig zog ich meine Nase hoch und sah hinauf zum Himmel, der sich von Minute zu Minute dunkler färbte. Lu schwieg einen langen Moment.

„Das tut mir leid“, hauchte sie dann.

„Mir auch“, erwiderte ich schnaubend. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie so einfach hinter mir lassen, wie mein Zuhause.“

„Glaube ich dir.“ Das Knistern des Feuers war lange Zeit, das einzige, das man hören konnte. Dann rutschte Lu näher und drückte ihre Stirn gegen meine Schultern. „Haben meine Brüste, wenigstens ein bisschen geholfen?“, flüsterte sie dann und ich musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Ja, wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich sie vor mir.“ Sie lachte ebenfalls.

„Weißt du, ich habe sie mir auch nochmal angesehen und festgestellt, dass sie nicht weiß sind. Vielleicht habe ich sie schon öfter in die Sonne gehalten und mein Unterbewusstsein lässt mich deswegen immer halbnackt herumlaufen.“ Amüsiert grunzend drehte ich mich zu Lu. Diese grinste breit und streckte mir auf mein Augenrollen die Zunge heraus. „Die Erklärung ist doch plausibel und du musst dich dann nicht mehr so wichtig fühlen.“

„Wichtig? Wo fühle ich mich denn wichtig?“

„Du denkst, dass ich sie dir mit Absicht gezeigt habe.“

„Dass hast du selbst zugegeben.“

„Nein“, entgegnete sie entrüstet. „Das bildest du dir nur ein.“ Der Schalk in ihren Augen ließ mich eine Braue nach oben ziehen.

„Du bist verrückt, Lu.“ Sie nickte.

„Gut möglich.“

„Aber, genau deswegen hilfst du mir auch irgendwie.“ Wir grinsten uns einen langen Moment an. Dann wechselten wir das Thema und Lu forderte mich auf, ein wenig von meinen Freunden zu sprechen. Ich erzählte ihr einige Geschichten über meine Brüder, manche mehr oder weniger lustig als andere, sie lachte herzhaft oder schüttelte einfach nur ungläubig den Kopf. Letztendlich redeten wir bis in die Nacht. Schließlich lagen wir auf dem Rücken, blickten hoch zu den Sternen und ich zeigte ihr die verschiedenen Sternzeichen.

Im Laufe des Abends war Lu immer näher gerutscht. Vermutlich weil ich so warm war, aber vielleicht auch aus anderen Gründen. Ich erzählte ihr gerade von unserem Schulausflug nach Seattle, an dem wir das Planetarium besucht hatten, als mir auffiel, dass sie mich anstatt der Sterne anstarrte. „Was?“, fragte ich automatisch, doch sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nichts. Es ist nur so leicht, dir zuzuhören.“ Ihre Augen glänzten leicht im Schein des Feuers und mir fiel es plötzlich furchtbar schwer, den Blick wieder abzuwenden. Lu schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ihre Pupillen huschten kurz zu meinen Lippen, bevor sie mir erneut in die Augen sah. Kaum merklich bewegten wir uns zueinander, dann knackte das Feuer neben uns laut. Lus Kopf ruckte schreckhaft in seine Richtung, während mir auffiel, was ich da gerade tat. Tief durchatmend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Ich hörte, wie Lu ebenfalls tief Luft nahm und sah erneut zu ihr. „Vielleicht sollten wir besser schlafen gehen.“ Ich nickte ihr stumm zu und sie erhob sich mit ihrer Decke, bevor sie in dem kleinen Zelt verschwand, welches uns als Nachtlager diente. Erneut nahm ich tief Luft, dann kümmerte ich mich um das Feuer und sorgte dafür, dass es gesichert war.

 

Hatte es da gerade ernsthaft zwischen uns beiden gefunkt, oder hatte ich mir alles nur eingebildet? Ja, für einen Momenten hatte ich wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu küssen, doch wollte ich es auch wirklich? War ich schon soweit? Ich wusste darauf keine Antwort, ich konnte nur sagen, dass es mich absolut nicht kalt ließ, dass Lu mir gerade so nahe gewesen war. Und gleich würde sie mir noch viel näher sein. Was sollte ich tun? So tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Oder sollte ich sie ignorieren, alles mit einem Scherz überspielen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Um ehrlich zu sein vermutlich auch deswegen, weil ich so etwas auch noch nicht oft erlebt hatte. Ich hatte keine Erfahrungen, bis auf die beiden Küsse, die ich mit Bella geteilt hatte und an die ich nun wirklich gar nicht denken sollte und wollte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, dann drehte ich mich um und krabbelte ebenfalls ins Zelt.

Lu lag bereits dick in die Decke eingemummelt auf dem ausgebreiteten Schlafsack und ich legte mich vorsichtig neben sie. Sie verfolgte mich dabei amüsiert mit ihrem Blick, bis ich richtig lag und ihr meinen Arm als Kopfkissen anbot. Sofort rutschte sie näher und ihr warmer Atem streifte meinen Hals. Ein Schauer rann über meinen Rücken, ehe ich ihren Blick erneut traf. Das Mondlicht war heute Nacht so hell, dass auch Lu ohne Probleme im Dunkeln sehen konnte. Ihre arktischen Augen lagen auf meinem Gesicht, dann atmete sie tief durch und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. „Ach, scheiß drauf“, hauchte sie, ehe sie diese auf meine drückte und mich küsste. Vollkommen überrascht rührte ich mich einen Wimpernschlag lang nicht, dann schloss ich meine Augen und bewegte meine Lippen auf ihren. Sie waren so weich, genau wie ihre Haut, die ich unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte. Bestimmt zog ich Lu näher, die ihre Arme um meinen Hals schlang und sich mir entgegen drückte. Der Kuss wurde schnell intensiver. Lu öffnete ihren Mund und ich konnte weitergehen, spürte, wie ihre Zunge sachte gegen meine stupste, ehe ich meine Hände unter den Stoff ihres T-Shirts gleiten ließ. Mein Herz schlug schnell und hart gegen meine Brust und Lus antwortete im gleichen Rhythmus. Ich roch, wie erregt sie war und zog sie noch näher zu mir. Sie schlang ein Bein um mich, seufzte leise an meinen Lippen. Es war intensiv und berauschend, und es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Im Endeffekt konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, wie lange wir so dalagen, uns küssten, bis Lu schließlich das Tempo verringerte und zärtlicher wurde. Ich gab ihr nach, streichelte ihr sanft über ihren weichen Bauch, bis sie sich von mir löste und mir tief in die Augen sah. Ihre Lippen waren rot und leicht geschwollen, dennoch lächelte sie. Ich erwiderte dieses Lächeln und atmete tief durch. Wir lagen auf der Seite und sahen uns einfach nur an, stumm, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bis wir spät in der Nacht einschliefen.

 

 

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Die aufgehende Sonne und die Hitze im Zelt weckten mich schon sehr früh. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah mich einem violetten Schopf gegenüber, der leicht unter der Decke hervor spitze. Lu schlief noch, atmete leise und gleichmäßig. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu mir, eine ihrer Hände sachte mit meiner Hand verschränkt. Ich betrachtete sie einen kurzen Moment und erinnerte mich daran, was geschehen war, bevor wir eingeschlafen waren. Erschöpft fuhr ich mir mit meiner freien Hand durchs Gesicht. Hatte ich vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Ich musste erst einmal hier raus! Mir bewusst werden, was ich da angerichtet hatte. Sachte, um Lu nicht zu wecken, zog ich meinen Arm unter ihrem Kopf hervor und tauschte ihn gegen den dicken, zusammengeballten Pullover. Sie atmete nur tief durch, regte sich aber nicht weiter. Leise verließ ich das Zelt und streckte draußen erst einmal meine Glieder. Mein Blick glitt über den noch immer menschenleeren Strand, die schäumenden Wellen und dem orange glühenden Feuerball, der gerade langsam aus den Tiefen des Ozeans auftauchte. Es war einfach herrlich. Müsste ich mir nicht erst einmal über meine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle klarwerden, hätte ich Lu sofort geweckt, damit sie sich dieses Naturschauspiel ansehen konnte, doch stattdessen drehte ich mich nach rechts und joggte am Strand entlang.

 

Ja, ich musste den Verstand verloren haben! Wie sonst hatte ich es gestern Abend noch für eine gute Idee halten können, Lu zu küssen. Fühlte ich überhaupt etwas für sie? Oder hatte ich sie schamlos ausgenutzt? Wie sollte es weitergehen? Fluchend kickte ich einen kleinen Steinbrocken durch die Gegend, ehe ich nach hinten sah. Das Zelt lag klein und verlassen ein gutes Stück hinter mir. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte, bis ich an einem salzgebleichtem Treibholzstamm ankam. Seufzend ließ ich mich darauf nieder und starrte einen langen Moment einfach nur auf die Wellen hinaus.

Ich musste zugeben, dass mir dieser Kuss mit Lu verdammt gut getan hatte. Seit langer Zeit hatte ich Bella endlich einmal aus meinem Kopf schlagen können. Dennoch hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich mochte Lu, das stand außer Frage, doch reichte das aus? Ich war froh, dass sie bei mir war, sie nahm mir den Kummer und die Einsamkeit, aber liebte ich sie auch? Und wenn ich das nicht tat, nutzte ich sie dann nicht vollkommen aus? Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, konnte ich nicht sagen, was ich für sie empfand oder noch empfinden könnte. Aber ich wusste, dass ich sie auf keinen Fall ausnutzen wollte. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, offen mit ihr über gestern Nacht zu reden. Ich wollte ihr keine Hoffnung machen, wenn ich selbst nicht wusste, ob diese Hoffnung Bestand haben könnte. Ich wollte sie aber auch nicht verlieren, denn sie tat mir einfach zu gut. Verzweifelt fuhr ich mir mit den Händen durch die Haare, ehe ich entschied, ins kalte Wasser zu springen. Also zog ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf, ließ die Shorts zu Boden sinken und rannte hinein in die schäumenden Wellen.

 

Eine Viertelstunde später tauchte ich aus diesen wieder auf und fühlte mich gleich viel besser. Mein Entschluss stand fest, ich würde mit Lu über alles reden und so mögliche Probleme aus der Welt schaffen. Also schnappte ich mir meine Sachen, warf sie mir über und stapfte durch den Sand zurück zum Zelt. Also ich dort ankam, war die Sonne bereits vollkommen aufgetaucht. Der Himmel hatte sich leicht rosa gefärbt und es wurde zunehmend heller. Ich bückte mich in den Eingang des Zeltes und kroch langsam hinein. Lu schlief immer noch, aber bei Weitem nicht mehr so fest. Sie bemerkte mich und öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelte zart. „Guten Morgen“, murmelte sie und ich erwiderte den Gruß freundlich.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte ich sie und sie nickte leicht. Ich krabbelte neben sie, blieb aber sitzen und legte mich nicht wieder hin. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und zog fragend eine Braue nach oben. „Ich glaube, wir müssen über das, was gestern Abend passiert ist, reden“, begann ich schließlich langsam und ihre Augen wurden größer.

„Okay“, sagte sie dann leise und legte sich auf die Seite, um mich besser im Blick  zu haben. Ich nahm tief Luft und starrte auf meine Hände, keinen blassen Schimmer habend, wie ich das Gespräch beginnen sollte. „Was ist los, Jake? Hat dir der Kuss nicht gefallen?“, begann Lu schließlich.

„Nein! Doch, er hat mir gefallen, sogar sehr gut. Aber ich… Lu, du weißt, was mir passiert ist und das mir das alles immer noch im Kopf herum spukt. Ich bin mir einfach noch nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt etwas Neues beginnen soll.“ Sie sah mir einen Moment stumm in die Augen, dann lächelte sie.

„Aber das musst du doch gar nicht.“ Verwundert hob ich den Kopf. „Jake, ich weiß genau, wie es dir geht. Und ich würde den Teufel tun, dir da jetzt noch mehr Probleme und Gefühlchaos aufzuzwingen. Alles was ich will, ist dir zu helfen. Du sollst entspannen und dich fallen lassen können. Einfach mal nichts denken und keine Sorgen haben. Ich dachte, mit diesem Kuss, würde ich dich ablenken.“

„Hast du auch.“

„Also. Wo ist das Problem? Du kannst entscheiden, ob du es wieder tun willst. Mir macht es nichts aus, ich habe auch meinen Spaß dabei. Du küsst nämlich gut.“ Sie zwinkerte mir zu und ich atmete erleichtert durch. „Wieder beruhigt?“ Ich nickte und sie lächelte.

„Du bist mir wichtig Lu, ich will dich nicht wegen so etwas verlieren.“ Sie griff nach meiner Hand und drückte diese dankend.

 

 

Lu und ich entschieden gemeinsam, dass wir das Lager am Strand fürs erste abbrechen sollten, um in der Umgebung nach etwas Essbarem oder einem Fluss zu suchen, an dem wir baden konnten. Allmählich hatten wir das nämlich wirklich nötig. Also packten wir unsere Sachen zusammen, achteten darauf, am Strand nichts zurückzulassen und machten uns auf den Weg. Dieses Mal war ich wieder derjenige, der sich zurückzog. Stumm lief ich voraus, die Augen starr auf den Weg gerichtet. Nur hin und wieder hörte ich Lu hinter mir, wenn sie seufzte oder über einen Stein stolperte. Mein schlechtes Gewissen war zwar bei Weitem nicht mehr so groß, wie noch vor wenigen Stunden, dennoch drifteten meine Gedanken immer wieder zu gestern Abend. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich von allem halten und wie ich nun mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Es war zum Haare raufen.

Lu schien zu merken, was in mir vorging, denn sie blieb den ganzen Morgen über stumm, selbst als wir eine Stelle am Fluss erreichten, an der wir beide ungestört Baden konnten. Still signalisierte sie mir, dass ich als erstes gehen konnte, was ich dann auch sogleich tat. In sicherer Entfernung entledigte ich mich meiner Klamotten und stieg in das kühle Nass. Ich suchte eine Stelle, die tief genug war und tauchte völlig unter. Hatte ich mich in etwas verrannt? Sollte ich sie vielleicht zurückbringen? Würde das überhaupt etwas bringen? Doch wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich sie gerne um mich hatte. Sie lenkte mich ab, es war so einfach mit ihr zu reden und herumzualbern. Wieso sollte ich es mir also dadurch kaputt machen, dass mich diese ganze Sache so verwirrte? Mit einem Ruck durchstieß mein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche und ich atmete tief durch. Ich schüttelte ihn, dass das Wasser nur so aus meinen Haarspitzen flog. Mein Blick fiel auf meine Klamotten und ich entschied, auch sie einmal durch das Wasser zu ziehen. Noch ehe ich zurück an Land waten konnte, erkannte ich etwas Farbiges in meinem Augenwinkel und drehte mich in die Richtung. Doch außer einem großen Felsen, war da nichts. Dachte ich zumindest, bis ich eine lila Haarsträhne hinter dem Stein hervorblitzen sah. Überrascht klappte mir der Mund auf. Hatte mich Lu etwa beobachtet? Ich hob eine Braue und wartete einige Sekunden, doch nichts regte sich mehr. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich meiner Kleidung und schnappte mir diese, ehe ich zurück zur tieferen Stelle schwamm, wo ich mich ins Wasser duckte. Die Augen auf den Felsen gerichtet. Es dauerte weitere zwei Minuten, bis sich erneut etwas regte. Ein lilafarbener Schopf erschien und schließlich sah ich Lu in die blauen Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass ich sie ansah, grinste und tauchte einen Moment an ihrer Stelle ab. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Aktion zauberte mir tatsächlich wieder ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

 

Während ich meine Wäsche durch den Fluss zog, tauchte Lu nicht wieder auf, vermutlich badete sie in der anderen Richtung des Flusses. Nach etlichen Minuten verließ ich das Wasser und legte Hose und Shirt über einen Stein, der in der Sonne lag. Ich schüttelte erneut meine Haare aus, dann hielt ich mein Gesicht in die Sonne und war nur wenige Sekunden später wieder fast trocken. Suchend sah ich mich nach Lu um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken, weswegen ich zu der Stelle ging, an der ich den Rucksack gelassen hatte und feststellte, dass Lu bereits die Decke ausgebreitet hatte. Ich legte mich darauf, nicht ohne vorher den Schlafsack hervorzukramen und meine untere Hälfte damit zu bedecken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lu auftauchte. Sie hatten den Pullover an, den ich ihr mitgebracht hatte und der ihr bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte. Ihre Sachen lagen wohl ebenfalls auf einem Stein zum Trocknen.

 

„Du bist ein Stalker“, begrüßte ich sie und sie lächelte mich breit an.

„Ich genieße nur die gute Aussicht“, konterte sie galant, ehe sie sich neben mir niederließ. Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Woher nimmst du das nur?“

„Was?“, antworte sie verwundert, ehe sie sich zur Seite drehte und mich betrachtete.

„Keine Ahnung… Diese positive Energie. Du strahlst Lebensfreude aus, obwohl du sicherlich auch Sorgen haben musst. Ich meine, dein Gedächtnis ist ja immer noch nicht zurück und…“ Ich rang nach Worten, während sie leicht nickte und meinem Blick auswich.

„Ich weiß nicht, woher ich das nehme. Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach an dir.“

„An mir?“ Überrascht betrachtete ich ihr Gesicht.

„Naja, ich fühle mich eben wohl bei dir. Wieso sollte ich dann traurig sein?“ Stumm betrachtete ich sie, dann nahm ich tief Luft und nickte.

„Ja, du hast recht. Genieße das Leben, oder so, nicht wahr?“ Sie nickte, ehe ihre Miene ein wenig ernster wurde.

„Und, wie geht es dir inzwischen?“ Ich ließ meinen Blick zu ihren Augen wandern und betrachtete diese einen Moment lang einfach nur stumm. Das arktische Blau in ihren Iriden schien zu fließen, wie Wasser in einem Fluss.

„Wieder besser“, antwortete ich ehrlich und sie lächelte.

„Das freut mich.“ Wir sahen uns einen Augenblick einfach nur an, dann beugte sie sich zu mir und drückte mir ihre Lippen auf. Nur kurz, als würde sie meine Reaktion abschätzen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, blieb ich liegen und wich nicht zurück. Sie musterte mein Gesicht, als würde sie nach einer Antwort suchen, bevor sie etwas in meinen Augen zu entdecken schien. Erneut fanden ihre Lippen meine und dieses Mal blieben sie auch dort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Weiche Lippen, sanfte Haut. Sonnenstrahlen, die wärmten, ihr Duft, der in der Nase kitzelte und ihre Finger, die zart über meinen Körper fuhren. Meine Gedanken drifteten ab, verschwanden fast vollkommen und alles was blieb, waren die Empfindungen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Leicht, wie Atmen. Den Moment, das Leben genießen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich stimmte diesem Gedanken zu.

Erst als sie sich von mir löste, stürzte die Realität auf mich ein, wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. Lus arktische Augen trafen meine und ich fürchtete, dass sie mir bis auf den Grund der Seele schauen konnte. „Machst du dir schon wieder Sorgen?“, fragte sie leise und ich nickte. „Warum? Ich hab dir gesagt, was Sache ist. Also hör auf damit!“ Ich nahm tief Luft, dann nickte ich. Lu lächelte und lehnte sich zurück. „Hab ich dich überrumpelt?“, fragte sie nach einigen Augenblicken, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie hatte mich nicht überrumpelt. Es war eher mein Drang gewesen, sie ebenfalls zu küssen, der mich schlagartig überrumpelt hatte. Ich konnte nicht sagen, woher er kam oder was er zu bedeuten hatte, aber er war da gewesen. Lu legte ihren Kopf schief und betrachtete mich eine Weile, während mein Blick in die Ferne schweifte. Hatte sich etwas im Vergleich zu gestern Abend geändert? Nein, der Kuss war genauso gut gewesen wie am Vortag, und auch meine Zweifel und Fragen waren immer noch dieselben. Abgesehen davon, dass sich noch einige weitere dazu gesellten. Machte es jetzt noch einen großen Unterschied, ob wir es wieder taten? Würde sich in meinem Innern etwas verändern, oder würde alles so bleiben, wie es jetzt war? Hatte ich dann überhaupt etwas zu verlieren?  Oder sollte ich mich einfach drauf einlassen und das Leben genießen? Meine Augen wanderten erneut zu Lu, die mich immer noch betrachtete. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich und den Blickkontakt brach.

„Soll ich nachsehen, ob unsere Kleidung wieder trocken ist?“, fragte sie leise und ich nickte. Sie erhob sich, zog sich den dicken Pulli über ihren Hintern und schlenderte zu dem großen Felsen, der uns als Ablage diente. Nur wenige Minuten später kam sie erneut mit unseren Sachen zurück. „Deine Hose ist noch etwas klamm, ansonsten sind alle Sachen schön warm und trocken.“ Sie reichte sie mir und ich zog sie mir über, während sie sich ebenfalls ihrem Pullover entledigte. Bewusst sah ich in eine andere Richtung, da ich fand, ich musste die Sache nicht noch weiter reizen. Keine Minute später ließ sich Lu erneut neben mir nieder. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Bist du hungrig?“

„Noch nicht, aber… ich glaube nicht, dass es noch lange dauert, bis ich es wieder werde.“ Sie schenkte mir ein unschuldiges Lächeln, das ich leicht erwiderte.

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl auf die Suche machen. Vielleicht finden wir noch einige Beerensträucher.“ Lu nickte enthusiastisch, ehe sie sich erhob und in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte.

 

Nur wenige Minuten später hatten wir uns erneut auf den Weg gemacht und steuerten nun das Waldesinnere an. Lu lief dieses Mal wieder neben mir her und quatschte munter über alles, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Sicherlich war sie erleichtert darüber, dass sich meine Stimmung gebessert hatte. Mein Blick fiel des Öfteren auf ihre zarten Züge und ich schmunzelte amüsiert über ihre offene Art. Dennoch begnügte ich mich die meiste Zeit damit, ihr nur stumm zuzunicken und so ihren Redefluss nicht zu unterbrechen. Ihre Stimme in meinem Ohr tat erstaunlich gut.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir einen Strauch voller Beeren fanden und uns endlich wieder die Bäuche mit den süßen Früchten vollschlagen konnten. Danach entschieden wir uns ein weniger weiter Richtung Westen zu wandern, während sich über uns der Himmel zusammenzog. Schwere Wolken zogen auf und legten sich vor die Sonne. Ich streckte meine Nase in die Luft, doch nach einem baldigen Regenschauer roch es noch nicht. Vermutlich hatten wir noch ein wenig Zeit, bis wir uns einen Unterschlupf suchen mussten. Lu wurde schlagartig leise und lenkte so meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Verwundert sah ich sie an und bemerkte, dass sie angespannt an mir vorbei schaute. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte einen Braunbär, der einige Meter von uns entfernt durch das Gebüsch trottete. Da er uns nicht weiter beachtete, sondern geradewegs auf den Beerenbusch zusteuerte, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass von ihm keine Gefahr auszugehen schien. Zumal ein Braunbär für mich in keiner Situation eine Gefahr darstellen würde. Doch das wusste Lu ja nicht und ihr Gesicht sprach Bände. Ich trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Keine Angst, er wird uns nichts tun. Er will nur seine Beeren.“ Sie warf mir einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch ich nickte nur in die Richtung des Bäres und sie folgte meinen Augen. Dieser schenkte uns keine Beachtung und lief stur in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren. Lus Schultern entspannten sich allmählich in meinen Armen und sie lehnte sich seufzend gegen mich. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass er uns nichts tun würde?“, hauchte sie und drehte ihr Gesicht zu mir. Unschuldig zuckte ich mit den Achseln.

„Ich wusste es einfach.“ Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und sie erwiderte es schwach.

 

 

Kurz bevor es dämmerte veränderte sich der Geruch der Luft und ich ahnte, dass es bald regnen würde. Also suchte ich mit Lu nach einem Unterschlupf. Wir fanden ihn unter einem großen Felsen, der wie ein Dach aus dem Boden herausragte. Lu machte es sich darunter bequem, während ich den Rucksack abstellte und einen Schluck Wasser trank. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend zur Abwechslung mal satt werden?“, fragte ich, nachdem ich die Flasche abgesetzt hatte und sah sie neugierig an. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick und seufzte leise.

„Du willst jagen gehen?“ Ich nickte. „Okay. Soll ich in der Zeit Feuer machen?“

„Klar, aber bleib hier in der Nähe. Nicht dass du mir verloren gehst.“ Mein Zwinkern erwiderte sie nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, doch schon eine Sekunde später schlich sich erneut ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen.

„Aber nur weil du es bist“, entgegnete sie mir und in mir kam plötzlich der Drang auf, sie an mich zu ziehen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Ich konnte mich jedoch gerade noch so beherrschen, weswegen ich einfach nur aufstand und mit meinem Messer in der Hand in den dichten Wald verschwand. Ihren durchdringenden Blick in meinem Rücken konnte ich jedoch noch nach mehreren Metern spüren.

Dieses Mal musste ich einige Minuten joggen, ehe ich eine Stelle fand, an der ich mich verwandeln konnte. Sorgfältig versteckte ich meine Hose unter einem Busch und konzentrierte mich auf meinen Körper. Es war schon wieder eine Weile her, seitdem ich mich das letzte Mal verwandelt hatte und ich fürchtete ein wenig, dass mir Sam in meinen Gedanken wieder über den Weg laufen könnte. Er würde wütend auf mich sein, denn ich hatte mein Versprechen nicht gehalten. Würde er mir befehlen, dass ich Lu nach Hause bringen sollte, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie immer noch bei mir war? Ich hoffte es nicht, schließlich hatte ich nur Lus Wunsch erfüllt und würde sie in ein paar Tagen sicherlich zurück zur Zivilisation bringen. Ich atmete erneut tief durch, schob meine Sorgen zu Seite und befand mich bereits wenige Sekunden später auf vier Pfoten. Angespannt horchte ich in mich hinein.

>> _Jake!_ <<, erklang eine Stimme und ich zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Doch schon einen Wimpernschlag später erkannte ich, dass es nur Seth war.

>> _Hey Kumpel_ <<, begrüßte ich Leahs Bruder, der sich sehr über mein Auftauchen zu freuen schien.

>> _Mann, Jake! Wo hast du nur gesteckt!_ <<

>> _Ich war ein wenig auf zwei Beinen unterwegs_ <<, gab ich galant zurück und richtete meine Nase auf den Boden, um nach Beute zu suchen. Seth blieb für einen Moment stumm.

>> _Auf zwei Beinen? Wieso?_ <<

>> _Deswegen._ << Er seufzte, als er bemerkte, dass ich ihm nichts erzählen würde.

>> _Mann, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Wir haben schon befürchtet, du wärst so weit davon gelaufen, dass du uns nicht mehr hören könntest._ << Ich zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und trottete durch das Dickicht. >> _Was ist los mit dir? Ist irgendetwas passiert?_ << Seth klang durchaus besorgt, weswegen ich leicht nachgab und ihm antwortete.

>> _Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich will nur nicht darüber reden._ <<

>> _Oh <<_, war alles, was er erwiderte. Ich bemerkte, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um mich machte und dass ihn meine ruppige Art verwirrte. Es war nicht normal, dass ich so mit ihm umging und während er das dachte, fühlte ich mich wirklich ein wenig schuldig.

>> _Seth, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, okay?_ << Er nickte, doch dass er immer noch zweifelte, konnte er nicht ganz vor mir verbergen.

 

>> _Wirst du bald wieder nach Hause kommen?_ <<, fragte er leise und ich schloss für einen Moment meine Augen.

>> _Ich weiß es nicht._ <<

>> _Bella macht sich Sorgen. Seitdem du dich nicht mehr meldest, ist sie ganz aus dem Häuschen. Sie versucht Charlie zwar daran zu hindern, einen Suchtrupp nach dir loszuschicken, doch ich fürchte, dass sie das nicht mehr lange kann. Die Angst um dich ist zu groß._ <<

>> _Mir geht es gut. Sie soll sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern_ <<, war meine beißende Antwort. Seth knurrte leise.

>> _Aber sie meint es doch nur gut! Wieso bist du nur so wütend auf sie? Wenn du ihr nichts bedeuten würdest, dann wäre sie doch auch nicht so in Sorge um dich!_ <<

>> _Ich will aber nicht, dass sie das tut! Sie soll mich in Frieden lassen! Sie hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie es mir geht oder wie ich mich fühle. Als würde es sie interessieren. Alles, was ihr wichtig ist, ist ihr dreckiger Blutsauger und seine Familie. Dass du dich so einfach von ihr um den Finger wickeln lässt, enttäuscht mich, Seth. Du müsstest es eigentlich besser wissen!_ << Mit jedem Wort war ich lauter geworden. Seth rührte sich nicht, ließ sich meine Worte nur stumm durch den Kopf gehen.

>> _Wieso bringst du jetzt Leah ins Spiel?_ <<, fragte er schließlich leise und ich knurrte. Wut loderte in meinem Innern auf und ließ mich die Nase vom Boden nehmen. Warum konnte er es nicht einfach sein lassen?

>> _Weil Sam das mit ihr getan hat, was Bella mit mir gerade tut. Er hat sie eiskalt fallen lassen, weil er sich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, mehr zu Emily gezogen fühlt. Du hast gesehen, was das aus deiner Schwester gemacht hat! Was ihr jedes Mal durch den Kopf geht, wenn sie ihn seiner Nähe sein muss. Wieso willst du nicht begreifen, dass ich weg von Bella will? Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen, will nie wieder mit ihr sprechen und ich will verdammt noch mal nicht, dass sie sich in alle meine Angelegenheiten mischst!_ << Mein ganzer Körper zitterte und ich knurrte unwillkürlich so laut auf, dass die Vögel in dem Baumkronen über mir erschrocken davonflogen. Hass strömte durch meinen Körper und ich spürte, dass sich nun auch Seths Wut dazugesellte.

>> _Du bist so Egoist, Jake!_ <<, fuhr er mich an und überraschte mich damit so sehr, dass ich einen Moment lang keinen Ton hervorbrachte. >> _Würde dir Bella etwas bedeuten, dann könntest du dich darüber freuen, dass sie ihr Glück gefunden hat._ << Ein Bild von Bella und ihrem Macker tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, was mir fast den Atem abschnürte. Ich sah, wie die beiden auf der riesigen Couch in der Cullenvilla saßen und sich vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich. Noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr mir Seth dazwischen. >> _Und wage es nicht noch einmal, Leah in den Dreck zu ziehen. Ich bin mir nämlich sehr sicher, dass sie trotz ihrer Wut noch fähig ist, Emily und Sam das Glück zu gönnen, dass sie verdient haben. Denn trotz allem, liebt sie die beiden immer noch._ << Mit diesen Worten riss sich der junge Wolf zusammen und schaffte es tatsächlich mich völlig allein zurückzulassen.

 

In meinem Innern brodelte es. Wut, Hass, Schmerz und Scham schossen durch meinen Körper, als wollten sie diesen von innen heraus zerfressen. Ich heulte auf, ehe ich mich umwandte und mit einem unberechenbaren Tempo zurück zu Lu raste. Ich brauchte sie jetzt. Sie war die einzige, die dieses Chaos in mir beruhigen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich Lus lieblichen Geruch in meine Nase wahrnehmen konnte. Ich zwang mich dazu, langsamer zu werden und verwandelte mich keine fünfzig Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, die Arme voller Holz, das sie für das Feuer gesammelt hatte. Ohne zu Zögern ging ich auf sie los. Es war mir egal, dass ich nackt war und meine Hose vergessen hatte, es gab nur noch einen Gedanken, der mich vorantrieb. Lu bemerkte mich, kaum dass ich sie erreicht hatte. Überrascht drehte sie sich zu mir um und öffnete gerade ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als ich auch schon meine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Die gesammelten Äste in ihren Armen fielen geräuschvoll zu Boden, doch es war mir egal. Bestimmt zog ich Lu näher an mich heran und vertiefte den Kuss. Er war anders, als die beiden Male davor. Nicht zärtlich, sondern hart und verlangend. Lus Finger gruben sich in meine Haare und zogen daran. Ich packte sie an der Hüfte und hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch. Ihre Beine schlagen sich automatisch um meinen Torso, ihr ganzer Körper drückte sich fester gegen mich. Ich konnte ihr beschleunigtes Herz durch ihr T-Shirt spüren und öffnete leicht die Augen. Meine Lippen lösten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von ihren und ihre Lider öffneten sich. Das arktische Blau ihrer Augen ließ mich in meiner Bewegung gefrieren. Es drang tief in mich ein und ich wusste, dass sie in meine Seele schauen konnte und sofort merkte, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. „Jake?“ Ihre Stimme drang nur gedämpft an meine Ohren, durch die das Blut rauschte. „Jake, was ist los?“ Ihre Hände lösten sich aus meinen Haaren und legten sich auf meine Schultern. Sie wich in meinen Armen zurück, legte skeptisch ihren Kopf schief und ich öffnete stumm den Mund. Mein Kopf dröhnte, in meinem Innern überschlugen sich noch immer meine Gefühle und plötzlich fühlte ich mich elend.

Seth hatte recht, ich war ein Egoist. Vorsichtig löste ich Lu von meinem Körper und stellte sie auf ihre Füße. Sie verstand nicht, was los war, aber ich war noch nicht in der Lage es ihr zu erklären. Daher schenkte ich ihr nur einen entschuldigenden Blick und wandte mich um, ehe ich erneut davonlief.

 

 

Zwei Stunden später kehrte ich mit einem toten Kaninchen in der Faust zurück zu unserem kleinen Lager. Ich hatte Laufen müssen, dieses Mal in meiner menschlichen Form. Die Anstrengung hatte mir gut getan und meinen Kopf klären können. Zumindest für einige Momente. Ich hatte Mist gebaut. Großen Mist und mir war bewusst geworden, dass ich die ganze Sache irgendwie klären musste, doch ich wusste nicht, wie. Daher hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen, doch noch auf die Jagd zu gehen, um nicht ganz mit leeren Händen bei Lu aufzutauchen. Ich hatte mir meine Hose auf dem Rückweg übergestreift und erkannte nun in der Ferne das kleine Lagerfeuer, das Lu angezündet haben musste. Sie kauerte davor, den Blick stets in die Flammen gerichtet. Entschlossen nahm ich tief Luft und ging auf sie zu.

Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass sie mich bemerkt haben musste. Für einen Moment betrachtete ich sie nur stumm, dann seufzte ich.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Meine Stimme war rauer als sonst. Lu schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann seufzte sie.

„Was tut dir leid?“ Ich biss mir kurz auf die Lippe, dann ging ich um das Lagerfeuer herum und ließ mich auf dem warmen Boden nieder. Der tote Hase landete neben unserem Rucksack. Lu hatte ihren Kopf immer noch nicht gehoben, was ich ihr jedoch nicht verübeln konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben einfach hab stehen lassen. Und… dass ich dich ständig mit meinen Problemen belaste.“ Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie ihren Kopf hob.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was passiert ist?“ Quälend schloss ich meine Augen.

„Ich kann nicht.“ Ich erkannte die Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick. Ihre Züge erstarrten kurz, dann nickte sie emotionslos. „Es ist zu riskant, dir alles zu sagen. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen.“

„Dann sag mir eben das, was mich nicht in Gefahr bringt“, fuhr sie mich an und ich verstummte augenblicklich. Erschöpft fuhr sie sich durchs Gesicht. Es tat mir weh, sie so leiden zu sehen, weswegen ich meinen Stolz fallen ließ. Ich bedeutete ihr etwas und sie bedeutete mir ebenfalls viel. Wieso sollte ich ihr dann nicht die Möglichkeit geben, mich vollkommen zu verstehen?

„Okay.“ Ihr Kopf ruckte überrascht nach oben, doch ihre Lippen blieben unbewegt. Tiefluftholend begann ich. „Ich komme einfach nicht mit der ganzen Situation klar. Ich verstehe es nicht. Wie kann ein Mensch, dem du offensichtlich am Herzen liegst und der ebenfalls Gefühle für dich hat, den Falschen bevorzugen? Wieso küsst sie mich, wenn sie sich nur wenige Minuten davor verlobt hat? Wieso lässt sie mich so eiskalt fallen, obwohl sie die Flamme der Hoffnung jedes Mal aufs Neue in mir entfacht? Womit habe ich diesen Schmerz verdient?“ Lu erwiderte nichts. Ihre arktischen Augen lagen auf mir, doch ich konnte ihre Miene nicht völlig entschlüsseln. „Ich weiß, dass sie sich jetzt gerade um mich sorgt, dass ich ihr mit meiner Flucht wehgetan habe, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Wieso kann sie mich nicht einfach loslassen? Warum muss sie so egoistisch sein? Bin ich es auch, weil ich sie inzwischen hasse?“ Meine Stimme wurde leiser und meine Augen wanderten zu den züngelnden Flammen. Ich starrte ins Feuer, nicht fähig etwas anderes zu tun. Erst als sich Lus kleine Hand auf meinen Arm legte, sah ich erneut auf. Sie lächelte schwach, dann rückte sie zu mir und lehnte sich gegen mich ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Es war eine kleine Geste, aber sie tat mir unglaublich gut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

 

 

Mit verschränkten Armen unter dem Kopf lag ich neben Lu in unserem Zelt und lauschte den Regentropfen, die in einem stetigen Rhythmus gegen die Plane trommelten. Lu war schon vor einer ganzen Weile eingeschlafen, doch ich kriegte kein Auge zu. Der Streit mit Seth steckte mir immer noch in den Knochen und auch das Gespräch mit Lu vor wenigen Stunden, ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf.

Ich hatte mir meinen Kummer von der Seele geredet. Nachdem Lu sich gegen mich gelehnt hatte, waren die Worte nur so aus meinem Innern gesprudelt. Ich hatte ihr geschildert, wie hintergangen ich mich fühlte, wie weh mir Bella mit ihrem Handeln jedes Mal tat und das ich nicht verstand, warum sie mich nicht einfach gehen lassen konnte. Lu hatte mir schweigend zugehört und hin und wieder stumm genickt. Erst als ich geendet hatte, war ihr ein kleiner Satz über die Lippen gefallen, der nun immer noch in meinem Kopf dröhnte. _Vielleicht ist sie einfach nicht die Richtige für dich_.

Ich hatte ihr daraufhin in die Augen gesehen und das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie etwas vor mir verbarg, doch ich war mir nicht sicher gewesen und hatte deshalb nicht weitergebohrt. Ich hatte mir ihre Worte einfach nur zu Herzen genommen und dachte nun gründlich über sie nach. Vor einer Woche hätte ich vielleicht noch das Gegenteil behauptet, doch inzwischen war ich mir wirklich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob Bella und ich so gut zusammen passen würden. Wenn sie mich über alles lieben würde, dann würde mir dieser nervige Blutsauger auch nicht im Weg stehen. Sie würde mich bevorzugen, nicht ihn, doch das tat sie nicht. Der einzig logische Schluss, den ich daraus ziehen konnte, war, dass Bella diesen Parasiten mehr liebte, als mich.

Ein Bild von Sam und Emily schoss mir durch den Kopf. Ich hatte mich einst mit Sam über seine ganze Situation unterhalten und er hatte mir erklärt, dass es ihm schwer gefallen war, Leah zu verlassen, denn auch sie hatte er sehr geliebt. Doch mit Emily wäre es etwas völlig anderes, hatte er damals gemeint. Sie würde in vollkommen erfüllen und wenn er sie ansah, dann war er sich jedes Mal sicher, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Natürlich tat es ihm leid, dass er Leah so viel Qual zugefügt hatte, aber er war auch der Ansicht, dass es da draußen irgendwo jemanden gab, der Leah das geben konnte, wozu Sam nicht imstande gewesen war.

Konnte es so jemanden auch für mich geben?

 

Lu neben mir regte sich leicht, ehe sie ihre Nase in mein T-Shirt steckte und friedlich weiterschlief. Ich schielte zu ihr und betrachtete sie eine Weile. Je mehr Zeit ich mit ihr verbrachte, desto stärker berührte sie etwas in meinem Innern. Sie war mir längst nicht mehr egal und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, drehten sich meine Gedanken die meiste Zeit um sie, statt um Bella. Was ich gut fand. Sehr gut sogar. Doch liebte ich sie auch? Oder waren die Gefühle, die ich allmählich für sie entwickelte noch zu schwach dafür? Was, wenn auch sie die Flasche wäre? Aber würde es mich generell irgendwie weiterbringen, wenn ich mir jedes Mal diese Frage stellen würde, sobald ich eine neue Frau kennenlernte? Ich durfte nicht so viel hinterfragen, ich musste auch mal ein Risiko eingehen. Es gehörte zum Leben, auch mal Liebeskummer zu haben, oder etwa nicht?

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf Lu, ehe ich mich gähnend streckte und endlich die Augen schloss. Vielleicht sollte ich geduldiger werden und einfach darauf warten, dass sich meine Fragen und Zweifel irgendwann im Nichts auflösten. 

 

 

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell. Gerade träumte ich noch von Sues leckeren Pfannkuchen, da schrak ich auch schon aus dem Schlaf, weil mich ein seltsamer Geruch in der Nase kitzelte. Ich schlug die Augen auf, hob den Kopf und hielt einen Moment inne, doch es roch wie immer, nach feuchter Erde, Bäumen und nach Lu. Seufzend entspannte ich wieder und drehte mich leicht zur Seite, um das Mädchen mit den lila Haaren genauer betrachten zu können. Sie schlief noch immer tief und fest, eine Hand fest in den Stoff meines T-Shirts gekrallt. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ihre langen Wimpern streiften zart ihre Wangen. Ich musste unweigerlich lächeln und beugte mich leicht über sie, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später öffneten sich ihre Lider flatternd. „Guten Morgen“, flüsterte ich und sie streckte sich kurz, ehe sie eines ihrer Beine um meine schlang und ihren Kopf auf meinen Oberarm bettete.

„Morgen“, murmelte sie und schloss erneut ihre Augen. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. Lu war einfach zu süß nach dem Aufstehen. Oder besser während des Aufstehens. Sie schien meinen Blick auf sich zu spüren, denn nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sie eines ihrer Augenlider und sah mich an. „Warum so gut gelaunt?“, fragte sie skeptisch, doch ich zuckte nur mit meinen Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Mir ist nur klar geworden, dass ich froh sein kann, dass du im Moment bei mir bist.“

„So?“ Ich nickte, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ja. Danke!“ Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln und ihre blauen Augen glänzten dabei zufrieden.

„Immer wieder gern“, hauchte sie, ehe ich meinen Kopf senkte und die Stirn gegen ihre lehnte.

 

Für einen kurzen Moment verharrten wir in dieser Position, dann berührten meine Lippen ihre. Sie grinste leicht und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Unser Kuss vertiefte sich, wurde wilder, dann wieder zärtlicher. Lus Finger strichen durch meine Haare, ihr zierlicher Körper drückte sich gegen mich und ich spürte ihre warme Haut an den Stellen, an denen mein T-Shirt verrutscht war. Ihr Duft stieg mir in die Nase, vermischte sich mit einem Geruch, der in meiner Nase brannte und ich erstarrte sofort. Meine Nackenhärchen richteten sich auf und ein ungutes Gefühl bildete sich in meiner Magengegend. Ich war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. „Jake?“ Lus arktischen Augen waren auf mich gerichtet und ich atmete tief durch. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Doch der Gestank in meiner Nase war eindeutig. Das einzige Glück, dass wir hatten, war, dass diese Biester noch nicht in der Nähe zu sein schienen. Der Wind hatte ihren Gestank nur in unsere Richtung geweht, aber es war höchste Zeit, Lu in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, ehe ich meine Lippen erneut kurz auf ihre drückte.

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört.“ Sie seufzte erleichtert und wollte mich gerade wieder näherziehen, als ich mich aufsetzte. „Vielleicht sollten wir aufbrechen. Irgendwo da draußen findet sich sicherlich noch ein schöneres Plätzchen als dieses hier, oder?“ Verwundert musterte sie meine Miene, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und erhob sich ebenfalls.

So schnell ich konnte, verstaute ich unsere ganzen Utensilien im Rucksack und zwang Lu zum Aufbruch. Mir war klar, dass ich sie mit meinem Handeln verwirrte, aber ich wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier weg. Der Geruch der Vampire war zwar nicht stärker geworden, dennoch sorgte er dafür, dass ich ständig unter Spannung stand. Auch mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich wieder. Genau das hier war der Grund gewesen, weshalb Sam gewollt hatte, dass ich Lu nach Hause brachte. Doch ich hatte ihn ignoriert und nun hatten wir den Salat.

 

Schneller als gewohnt stapfte ich durch den Wald, Lu an meiner Hand, die merkwürdig still geworden war. „Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?“

„Nein, wieso sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?“ Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, der beruhigend wirken sollte, aber ihrer Miene nach hatte ich mein Ziel total verfehlt. Dennoch erwiderte sie nichts. Schweigend ging es weiter. Leichter Nebel umgab uns, da die Feuchte des letzten Regens noch nicht vollständig verflogen war. Vögel zwitscherten über unseren Köpfen, was ich für ein gutes Zeichen hielt und als ich in der Ferne eine Herde Wapitis wahrnehmen konnte, beruhigte sich mein Puls endlich wieder. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte und Lu seufzte erleichtert. Sie ließ meine Hand los, um zu einem ihrer Schuhe zu greifen. Sie zog diesen aus, schüttelte ihn und ein kleines Steinchen flog heraus. „Der nervt mich schon seit einigen Minuten“, gab sie zu und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nur ein ungutes Gefühl und wollte einfach von dieser Stelle weg.“ Sie betrachtete mich einen Moment, dann nickte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Schon gut. Ich vertrau dir ja!“ Erleichtert atmete ich durch, ehe ich ihr erneut meine Hand hinhielt. Sie nahm diese schmunzelnd und wir gingen in einem angenehmen Tempo weiter.

 

Zwei knappe Stunden später erreichten wir einen kleinen Bergsee, der verlassen und still inmitten des Waldes lag. Lu schlug vor, eine kleine Pause einzulegen und mir gefiel der Gedanke. Also machten wir es uns am Ufer gemütlich und aßen die letzten Beeren sowie das, was von dem Kaninchen am Vorabend noch übrig geblieben war. Lu wurde wieder gesprächiger und sinnierte davon, dass sie irgendwann einmal einen Schwimmteich hinter ihrem Haus haben wollte. Ich lauschte ihr stumm und schob mir eine Hand voll Beeren in den Mund. Erst als sie unvermittelt still wurde, hob ich meinen Kopf. Ihre Augen scannten mein Gesicht und ein zartes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab. Verwundert runzelte ich die Stirn. „Dir scheint es wieder besser zu gehen, oder?“, fragte sie leise und ich nickte.

„Ja. Das hab ich dir zu verdanken.“

„Mir?“ Ihre Augen wurden groß und das Blau ihrer Iriden schien noch intensiver zu werden.

„Ja, ohne dich wäre ich vermutlich wahnsinnig geworden. Aber du warst da und jetzt geht es mir wieder besser.“ Sie lachte und ich erwiderte diese Geste. Langsam rutschte Lu näher zu mir.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dir meine bloße Anwesenheit so sehr hilft.“

„Scheinbar ist das eine deiner zahlreichen Gaben.“

„Zahlreich? Was kann ich denn noch gut?“ Sie hob eine Braue, während ich sie stumm betrachtete.

 

Lu tat mir gut. Verdammt gut. Wieso also sollte ich es nicht versuchen? Mich ihr öffnen und sehen, was passiert. Immerhin war das Kribbeln, das ich in ihrer Nähe spürte mehr als eindeutig. Also ließ ich alle Bedenken fallen und lehnte mich nach vorne, um ihr meine Lippen auf den Mund zu drücken. Nur ganz kurz und unschuldig. Sie lächelte, als ich mich wieder zurück beugte. „Ach, das meinst du“, war ihre nüchterne Antwort und ich rollte amüsiert mit den Augen.

„Unter anderem.“ Sie lachte leise auf, dann kam sie mir näher und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Nacken. Wir landeten küssend auf unserer Decke. Mein Herz klopfte wild und ich hörte, dass Lus mit dem gleichen Tempo antwortete. Ihre zarten Hände strichen über meinen Körper und unter mein Shirt, während ich sie einfach nur festhielt. Der Kuss war atemberaubend und schon nach kurzer Zeit rauschte mir das Blut in den Ohren. Eindeutige Gedanken formten sich in meinem Kopf und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass es sich mehr als richtig mit ihr anfühlte. Ich wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen, doch als ich ein Geräusch hinter uns hörte, musste ich dies unweigerlich tun.

 

Mein Kopf schnellte herum und das gute Gefühl in meinem Innern löste sich augenblicklich auf. Lu brummte enttäuscht, ehe sie die Augen öffnete und meinem Blick folgte. Sofort wurde sie steif in meinen Armen. Ich setzte sie vorsichtig ab und schob mich vor sie, ohne den Vampir aus meinen Augen zu lassen. Seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten gefährlich und seine Lippen waren zu einem amüsanten Lächeln verzogen. Er hatte braunes kurz geschorenes Haar und trug eine alte Holzfällerjacke, die er sicherlich irgendwo gestohlen haben musste. Sein Geruch brannte mir in der Nase und ließ meinen Körper erzittern. „Wer ist das?“, hauchte Lu leise, doch ich hatte keine Zeit, ihr eine ausführliche Antwort zu geben. Der Vampir schnellte in diesem Augenblick auf uns zu und ich hatte gerade genug Zeit, Lu aus der Gefahrenzone zu stoßen und den dreckigen Blutsauger an seiner Jacke zu packen. Ich wirbelte ihn herum, ließ los und das Monster landete im Wasser des Sees. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern hechtete ich auf Lu zu und hob sie in meine Arme, ehe ich losrannte. Ich würde nicht viel Vorsprung haben, denn als Mensch war ich nicht annähernd schnell genug. Dennoch musste ich sie irgendwie in Sicherheit bringen. „Lu, du tust jetzt bitte, was ich dir sage, okay?“, schrie ich dem völlig geschockten Mädchen in meinen Armen zu, ehe ich Halt machte und sie vorsichtig absetzte. „Lauf, so schnell du kannst! Ich werde ihn aufhalten. Hast du mich verstanden?“

„Aber…“

„Kein aber!“, fuhr ich ihr dazwischen. „Tu bitte, was ich dir sage!“ Sie nickte erschrocken, dann taumelte sie nach hinten, hinein in das Dickicht des Waldes. Ich stellte mich vor sie und versperrte dem Vampir die Sicht auf sie. Dieser war inzwischen wieder aus dem See aufgetaucht und schüttelte nun das Wasser aus seinen Haaren. Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, hatte ich ihn verärgert. „Lu, lauf!“, rief ich nach hinten und hörte unsichere Schritte auf dem Waldboden. Ich knurrte, öffnete meine Hose und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, ehe ich die Hitze in mir von meinem Körper Besitz ergreifen ließ und mich verwandelte. Der Vampir zischte, noch ehe ich auf ihn zu stürzen konnte. Ich schnappte nach ihm, doch er wich in letzter Sekunde aus. Ein harter Schlag traf mich in die Seite und ich wurde herumgewirbelt. Knurrend kam ich erneut auf die Füße und bemerkte, dass der Vampir an mir vorbeigehechtet war. Er wollte zu Lu, doch dazu musste er erst einmal über meine Leiche gehen. Grollend rannte ich ihm hinterher, holte ihn ein und erwischte mit meinen Zähnen seinen Arm. Er fauchte, versuchte sich los zu reißen, doch ich war stärker. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, es knackte laut und der Vampir schrie auf. Er flog einige Meter zurück, woraufhin ich seinen Arm losließ. Bevor ich erneut zum Sprung ansetzten konnte, wirbelte der Vampir jedoch herum und rannte auf mich zu. Er takelte mich in die Seite, ich rutschte über feuchten Waldboden, schnappte nach ihm, doch er wich mir aus. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später standen wir uns knurrend gegenüber. Die Augen des Blutsaugers huschten kurz zur Seite und ich war mir sicher, dass er überlegte, ob er es zu Lu schaffen könnte, ehe sein Blick wieder auf mir ruhte. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fletschte meine Zähne. Er würde von mir in Stücke gerissen werden, wenn er es wagen würde Lu auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Wollte er überleben, sollte er sich nun schleunigst aus dem Staub machen. Das schien auch dieser Bestie zu dämmern. Er verharrte für einen Moment auf seiner Stelle, dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen abgetrennten Arm, der einige Meter entfernt lag und er hechtete drauf los. Ich sprang ihm hinterher, wollte erneut nach ihm schnappen, doch er war schneller und sprang auf einen Baum. Schnaubend stand er dort oben und blickte abschätzend auf mich herab. „Das ist es mir nicht wert“, zischte er, ehe er sich umdrehte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwand. Ich sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann fiel mir Lu wieder ein. Augenblicklich wandte ich mich um, verwandelte mich und folgte ihr in das Dickicht des Waldes, nachdem ich mir meine Hose übergestreift hatte. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie sich inzwischen in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und ich sie ein wenig suchen musste, doch als ich sie nur wenige Schritte entfernt wimmernd gegen einen Felsen gepresst auf dem Boden sitzend fand, schwante mir Böses. 

 

„Lu, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich leise und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu. Sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie presste sich fest gegen den Stein in ihrem Rücken. „Lu, ich tu dir nichts.“ Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und ich war mir sicher, dass sie alles mit angesehen hatte.

„Was bist du?“, fauchte sie, als ich meine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Als hätte ich mich an ihr verbrannt, zog ich diese sofort wieder zurück.

„Ein normaler Mensch“, war meine schlichte Antwort, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, du bist eine Bestie!“ Ihre Worte trafen mich, wie der Fausthieb des Vampirs vor wenigen Minuten. Fassungslos sah ich sie an.

„Ich wollte dich beschützen. Das ist meine Aufgabe! Ich beschütze Menschen, ich tue ihnen nichts.“

„Ich will das nicht hören!“ Ihre Stimme war laut.

„Aber…“

„Nein! Bring mich einfach in die nächste Stadt! Ich will nach Hause!“

 

Stumm betrachtete ich das Mädchen mit den lila Haaren vor mir. Ihre Worte schmerzten mich, doch es gab auch einen Teil in meinem Kopf, der mir sagte, dass Sam von Anfang an recht gehabt hatte. Hätte ich auf ihn gehört und sie sofort nach Hause gebracht, wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Ich seufzte, dann nickte ich. „Gut, dann lass uns gehen.“ Meine Stimme klang kalt und weit entfernt. Lu ignorierte die Hand, die ich ihr hinhielt und stand ohne meine Hilfe auf. „Hast du alles?“, fragte ich monoton und sie nickte. Ohne zu unseren Sachen zurückzukehren ging ich voraus durch den Wald. Sie folgte mir unsicher, doch ich ignorierte es. Zu viel ging in meinem Kopf herum, doch mit keinem Gedanken wollte ich mich auseinander setzten und dennoch gab es eine Frage, die ich nicht vollkommen ignorieren konnte. „Wie willst du nach Hause kommen, wenn du noch nicht einmal weißt, wo du wohnst?“ Ich drehte mich um, als Lu nicht antwortete. Sie starrte mich feindselig an, ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Entrüstet klappte mir der Mund auf. „Seit wann?“

„Kann dir doch egal sein.“

„Aber es ist mir nicht egal!“, fuhr ich sie an und blieb auf der Stelle stehen, sie wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, doch ihre Miene blieb kalt. „Du hast mich angelogen!“ Sie lachte laut auf.

„Ich dich? Im Gegensatz zu dir, war ich, ich selbst.“

„Ich habe mich genauso wenig verstellt!“

„Was? Du hast verheimlicht, dass du dich in einen großen, haarigen Werwolf verwandeln kannst!“

„Ja, um dich zu schützen!“

„Inwieweit sollte mich das schützen?“ Ihre arktischen Augen bohrten sich in meine. Die Wärme, die ich in den vergangen Stunden darin erkennen konnte, war verschwunden. Ich atmete tief durch und wandte mich um.

„Ist doch alles egal“, murmelte ich, ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten und stapfte weiter. Doch tief in meinem Innern wusste ich, dass es nicht egal war.

 

 

Wir brauchten nicht lange, dann erreichten wir eine Schnellstraße und folgten dieser. Die Minuten verstrichen und Lus Schweigen drückte mir auf die Ohren. Meinen Blick hatte ich auf den Asphalt geheftet. Ein Teil in mir wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, doch der andere war zu gekränkt, um die Sache sofort aus der Welt zu schaffen. Ich war erneut verletzt worden und erneut klang mir der Schmerz in den Gliedern. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde konnten wir in der Ferne ein Diner ausmachen. Einige Autos und Motorräder parkten vor diesem und ich wandte mich langsam zu Lu. „Bist du sicher, dass du nach Hause kommen wirst?“

„Ja“, fuhr sie mich an. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, ein Taxi zu rufen.“ Sie sah mich nicht an, starrte verbissen auf das Gebäude vor uns.

„Und wie willst du es bezahlen?“ Ohne mit der Wimpern zu zucken, zog sie eine Kreditkarte aus ihrer Hosentasche. Im Augenwinkel erkannte ich den Namen, der in silbernen Lettern darauf stand, noch ehe sie die Karte wieder wegsteckte. Meine Gedärme verkrampften sich und die Wut in meinem Innern kochte erneut auf. Sie hatte mich wirklich die ganze Zeit belogen.

„Ich komm dann schon zurecht“, meinte sie kühl, ehe sie sich dem Gebäude zuwandte. „Mach’s gut!“ Ohne eine Antwort meinerseits abzuwarten, ging sie über die Straße. Ich sah ihr einen Moment nach, doch sie blickte nicht mehr zurück. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen drehte ich mich um und verschwand zwischen zwei Sträuchern, die den Waldrand säumten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

 

 

Kalte Gischt schlug mir entgegen, während die tosenden Wellen unter mir gegen die Küste krachten. Meine Beine baumelten über dem Abgrund und alle fünf Minuten stellte ich mir die Frage, ob ich einfach springen sollte. Das kalte Wasser würde mich auffangen, umschließen und wenigstens für einen Moment die Schmerzen in meinem Innern davonspülen. Doch im Grunde würd es an meiner Situation nichts ändern. Ich stützte meinen Kopf in meine Hände und massierte meine Schläfen. Womit hatte ich das alles eigentlich verdient? Erst Bella und dann Lu…oder sollte ich sie lieber Juliette Parker nennen? Ich war wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass sie es ein könnte. Die Frau, die mich von meinen Schmerzen befreit und wieder ich sein lassen würde. Doch stattdessen hatte sie alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

 

Zwei Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen seitdem mich Lu vor dem Diner hat stehen lassen. Ich war nach Hause zurückgekehrt, denn ich hatte keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen, alleine durch die Wälder zu streifen. Nun sperrte ich mich entweder in meinem Zimmer ein oder streifte alleine durch die Gegend. Mir war nicht nach Gesellschaft, selbst wenn schon jeder meiner Brüder versucht hatte, einen Ton aus mir zu entlocken. Ich hatte ihnen nur knapp geantwortet und Lu gar nicht erst erwähnt. Selbst nicht mehr vor Sam. Dieser hatte mich zwar mit einem skeptischen Blick bedacht, als ich wieder aufgetaucht war, dennoch respektierte er mich soweit, dass er nicht nachbohrte. Vermutlich stand mir eindeutig genug ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ich darüber nicht reden wollte.

Die Wolken über mir zogen sich zusammen und da ich keine Lust hatte, im Regen zu sitzen, machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort hatte sich auch einiges verändert. Rachel war zurückgekommen, nachdem sie einen schnellen Abschluss hingelegt hatte und wohnte nun wieder mit Dad und mir unter einem Dach. Zwar waren ihre Pläne, so schnell wie möglich einen Job in Seattle oder einer anderen großen Stadt zu finden, dennoch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es da jemanden gab, der diese Pläne ins Schwanken brachte. Zumindest verschwand Rachel des Öfteren einfach und tauchte entweder mitten in der Nacht oder gar am nächsten Morgen wieder auf. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von alledem halten sollte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich mir nicht noch darüber den Kopf zerbrechen.

 

Feiner Kies knirschte unter meinen Schuhen, als ich den geschlängelten Weg beschritt, der von den Klippen zum First Beach führte. Ich vergrub meine Hände in den Taschen und ließ meinen Blick gelangweilt über den Strand gleiten. Es waren kaum Menschen darauf zu sehen, was bei diesem Wetter nicht überraschte. Schon seit Tagen regnete es in unregelmäßigen Abständen und die grauen Wolken am Himmel wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Ich erreichte den Stand, überquerte ihn und blickte schon kurze Zeit später auf die Hauptstraße La Pushs. Ein schwarzer Jeep lenkte für einen kurzen Moment meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, ehe er an der nächsten Kreuzung abbog und verschwand. Ich runzelte kurz meine Stirn, dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Touristen, die sich nach etwas Einsamkeit im verregneten La Push sehnten, denn kein Einheimischer fuhr solch einen teuren Schlitten, doch was juckte es mich überhaupt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm ich meine gewohnte Abkürzung und sprang über einen Zaun, um schneller zuhause zu sein. Ich durchquere gerade den Garten der Ateras, als mir Quil entgegen kam. „Da bist du ja!“, rief er aus und ich atmete tief durch.

„Hey Quil.“

„Ich hab dich gesucht!“

„Oh“, war alles, was ich hervorbrachte.

„Ja, Mom hat mir ein Buch für deinen Dad mitgegeben, aber er war nicht zuhause.“ Quil hielt die besagte Lektüre in die Höhe und ich nahm sie entgegen.

„Er ist sicherlich bei Sue.“ Mein bester Freund nickte leicht, ehe er den Kopf schief legte und mich für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete.

„Und ein schwarzer Jeep hat vor eurer Haustür gehalten.“ Ich hob meinen Kopf. „Ein Mädchen saß darin.“ Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag. Ich versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken, doch ich ahnte, dass Quil mich trotzdem durchschauen würde.

„Wie sah sie aus?“, fragte ich beiläufig und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Blonde Haare, blaue Augen… wie ein Mädchen eben.“ Mein Herz sackte augenblicklich in meine Magengrube. Wie dumm war ich gewesen, mir Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Ach, sicher eine Freundin von Rachel. Ich werde mal nachsehen“, entgegnete ich meinem Freund nüchtern und er nickte. Ich ließ ihn stehen und ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl weiter. War ich eigentlich vollkommen durchgeknallt? Warum hatte ich gedacht, dass es Lu sei? Wieso machte ich mir nur unnötige Hoffnungen? Lu hatte mich stehen lassen, sie verabscheute den Wolf in mir, was bedeutete, dass sie mich verabscheute. Zudem hatte sie mich tagelang angelogen und mir vorgemacht, dass sie noch immer ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Sie würde nicht nach mir suchen und selbst wenn sie mich fand... Ich hatte alles Recht der Welt wütend auf sie zu sein.

Mit gesenktem Kopf überquerte ich die Straße und hob ihn erst wieder, als mein Zuhause in Sichtweite kam. Neben meinem kleinen Golf parkte der große Jeep, dessen schwarzer Lack selbst in dem diffusen Licht glänzte, das seinen Weg durch die schwere Wolkendecke gefunden hatte. Auf unserer Veranda stand eine zierliche Gestalt und noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, wusste ich, wer sie war. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ehe es an Tempo zulegte. Ihre Haare waren wirklich blond. Ein warmes Blond, dass zart golden glänzte und so anders war, als ihre blassviolette Haarfarbe davor. Ehe ich einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, drehte sie sich um. „Jake!“ Meinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, jagte mir einen Schauer über den Körper.

 

Ich setzte dennoch eine gleichgültige Miene auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Juliette“, begrüßte ich sie mit Spott in der Stimme und sie atmete tief durch.

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Juls“, setzte sie an, doch als sie meine Reaktion sah, verstummte sie sofort.

„Was machst du hier?“

„Ich habe dich gesucht“, gab sie leise zu und sah kurz auf ihre Füße. „Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Über alles.“ Langsam sah sie auf und ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in meine. Ich konnte ihnen nicht wirklich lange standhalten, dann nickte ich. Schweigend ging ich an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Eingangstür. Ich trat ein und legte das Buch für Dad auf den Beistelltisch, ehe ich auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Lu stand einen Moment unsicher in der Tür, dann folgte sie mir und ließ sich am anderen Ende nieder. Sie ließ ihren Blick für einen Moment durch unser Wohnzimmer gleiten, dann bemerkte sie, dass ich sie musterte. Zögernd sah sich mich an, ich hob eine Braue. „Du hast die Haare anders.“ Sie nickte.

„Das ist meine Naturhaarfarbe.“ Als ich daraufhin nichts erwiderte, seufzte sie. „Jake, es tut mir leid. Ich habe überreagiert und hätte dich nicht einfach stehen lassen dürfen. Ich hab es sofort bereut, aber da warst du schon weg. Ich… es war einfach alles zu viel für mich.“ Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war flehend und es fiel mir schwer, sie nicht einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, aber ich war noch immer wütend auf sie.

„Es ist ein Teil von mir. Ich kann es nicht abstellen. Also… wenn du damit nicht klar kommst…“

„Das sagte ich doch gar nicht. Nur in diesem Moment war es einfach zu viel und… es tut mir leid, okay.“ Ich wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte auf meine Hände. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht ehrlich war und dir nichts gesagt habe, als mir alles wieder einfiel.“ Ich hob den Kopf.

„Wieso hast du das getan?“ Sie seufzte, dann ließ sie die Schultern hängen.

„Weil ich mein altes Ich hasse und… bei dir war es irgendwie anders. Ich hab mich nicht so verloren gefühlt, ich wollte nicht, dass das Gefühl wieder verschwindet…“ Sie erkannte vermutlich die Fragezeichen in meinen Augen, denn sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollte ich ganz von Anfang an beginnen. Und alle Karten offen legen.“ Es war keine Frage, dennoch nickte ich ihr zu. Sie sog einen Schwall Luft in ihre Lungen, dann legte sie los.

 

„Mein Name ist Juliette Parker. Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt und habe diesen Sommer die Schule beendet. Ich… war ziemlich oberflächlich, schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil es mir immer gut ging und mir jeder Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen wurde. Doch schon seit Monaten hatte ich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl. Ich war nicht mehr glücklich. Nicht mit mir, nicht mit dem was ich hatte oder nicht hatte… Alles fühlte sich falsch an. Dazu kam, dass mein Exfreund vor einigen Wochen Schluss gemacht hat und… ach ich weiß auch nicht.

Jedenfalls, nach dem ich meinen Abschluss hatte, da wollte ich mich nicht mit Colleges herumschlagen. Ich wollte feiern, ich wollte alles vergessen. Am liebsten hätte ich irgendwie neu anfangen wollen, doch… Keine Ahnung, es war Wunschdenken. Eine meiner besten Freundinnen hat mich schließlich zu einer Feier eingeladen. Auf der Yacht ihres Dads. Wie führen los, alle meinen Freunde waren da, ich wollte einfach mal abschalten. Vergessen.“ Sie atmete tief durch, während ich sie und ihre feinen Züge studierte. Das mit dem Vergessen hatte sie wohl hinbekommen, die Frage war nur wie. „Ich hab ein wenig getrunken, ich will es gar nicht leugnen. Und die Stimmung war echt gut. Laute Musik, meine Freunde, wir haben getanzt und gelacht und dann musste ich mal wohin. Ich hab mich auf dem Boot in der Tür geirrt und meinen Ex und meine beste Freundin erwischt. Du kannst dir sicherlich denken bei was. Jedenfalls, war das der Punkt, an dem alles wieder hoch kam. Wie heißt es so schön? Alkohol ist keine Lösung, denn Probleme können schwimmen. Ich war aufgewühlt, ich war durcheinander und ich bin von der Yacht gesprungen. Was genau mich dazu antrieb, kann ich jetzt nicht mehr sagen. Bis zu dem Moment, als du mich aus den Wellen gefischt hast, ist alles schwarz. Und ich schwöre, dass ich mich zuerst an nichts erinnern konnte. Mein Wunsch alles zu vergessen, wurde zumindest teilweise erfüllt.

Du hast dich um mich gekümmert. Warst da und ich habe mich sicher gefühlt, ich war dir dankbar.

Nach zwei Tagen war mein Gedächtnis dann auch plötzlich zurück. Ich wurde morgens wach, du schliefst noch und alles war wieder da. Alle Gedanken, alle Schmerzen, der Selbsthass, es hatte sich im Grunde nichts geändert. Dachte ich. Und dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass sich doch etwas verändert hatte. Dass du plötzlich da warst, dass ich einen neuen Namen bekommen hatte und dass ich in deiner Gegenwart vollkommen ehrlich war. Zu dir und auch zu mir. Es gefiel mir. Also habe ich beschlossen, Juliette, oder besser gesagt Jules, hinter mir zu lassen und Lu zu werden. Aber ich schwöre dir, dass alles, was ich gesagt habe oder getan habe, ehrlich war. Ich habe dich nicht angelogen, ich habe dir nur verschwiegen, dass ich wieder alles weiß.“ Ich hob eine Braue und sie warf mir einen Hundeblick zu. Dennoch brach dieser das Eis in meinem Innern. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe, wegen dieser ganzen Sache am Ende. Ich hatte 'ne scheiß Angst. Ich hätte mit Allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Ich kann es immer noch nicht begreifen, auch wenn ich mir seit zwei Wochen den Kopf darüber zerbreche. Aber mir wurde klar, dass ich dich brauche, dass du mir das Gefühl gibst, vollständig zu sein.“ Sie wurde immer leiser und sah mich schließlich mit diesem unergründlichen Blick an, den sie mir schon ein paar Mal zugeworfen hatte. Ich öffnete meine Lippen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder und nahm tief Luft.

 

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?“, hauchte sie und ich nickte nach einem kurzen Zögern. Man konnte fast spüren, wie die Spannung von ihr abfiel. „Danke“, hauchte sie und rutschte ein kleines Stück näher.

„Aber, Lu. Ich bin immer noch ein Wolf“, offenbarte ich ihr und sie nickte leicht.

„Kannst du mir diese ganze Geschichte nun erzählen? Ich weiß, sie ist lang, aber… ich habe Zeit.“ Etwas in ihrem Blick sagte mir, dass es ihr sehr wichtig war und ich nickte schließlich.

„Das Kind ist sowieso schon in den Brunnen gefallen.“ Und so erzählte ich ihr die ganze Geschichte. Wie ich zu einem Wolf wurde, wie ich erfuhr, dass alle Mythen und Legenden, die mir von Kind auf erzählt wurden, wahr waren, wie es mein Leben verändert hatte. Ich erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte mit Bella, jedes einzelne Detail, gestand ihr, warum ich mich damals im Wald so aufgeregt hatte, und dass auch ich nicht gelogen hatte, als ich ihr sagte, sie würde mir helfen. Währenddessen ließ ich sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen und ihre Miene zeigte mir, dass sie mich weder verurteilte, noch verabscheute. Ich war ihr nicht egal und das ließ mir das Herz höher schlagen. Als ich geendet hatte, schwiegen wir beide einen Moment.

„Und jetzt liegen alle Karten offen auf dem Tisch?“, fragte Lu nach einigen Minuten zögerlich und ich nickte.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es wäre schon ein Anfang, wenn du mich einfach in den Arm nehmen würdest.“ Unweigerlich hoben sich meine Mundwinkel, dann zog ich sie mit einem Ruck näher und schlag meine Arme um sie. Sie seufzte erleichtert und drückte ihr Gesicht an meine Brust.

 

Es war, als würde eine Last von meinen Schultern brechen. All der Kummer der letzten Tage fiel von mir aber und ich konnte nicht anders, als zu strahlen. Sie war da, sie hatte mich gesucht und schließlich gefunden. Ich bedeutete ihr etwas und ich war mir spätestens jetzt vollkommen bewusst, dass ich sie nicht mehr so einfach aus meinem Leben spazieren lassen würde.

Sie löste sich sanft von mir und sah mir in die Augen. Ihre arktischen Iriden glänzten und ihre weichen Lippen schrien danach, von mir geküsst zu werden. Also beugte ich mich vor und gab diesem Verlangen endlich nach. Der Kuss war zu Beginn noch zart und unschuldig, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden schlang Lu ihre Arme um meinen Nacken, wie sie es immer tat, und drückte sich mir entgegen. Ich kippte nach hinten auf die Couch und sie lag auf mir, den Kuss vertiefend. Meine Hände strichen sanft über ihren Rücken. Ich wollte sie fühlen, wollte ihre Wärme auf meiner Haut spüren, weswegen ich eine meiner Hände unter ihr Oberteil gleiten ließ. Sie seufzte gegen meine Lippen, als meine warmen Fingerspitzen ihren Rücken berührten und ihr lieblicher Duft verstärkte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Für einen langen Moment konnte ich nichts mehr wahrnehmen außer sie. Alle meine Sinnen waren auf sie geschärft, in meinen Ohren konnte ich ihren Herzschlag hören, ich schmeckte sie, ich roch sie, mein ganzer Körper konnte sie spüren und als ich meine Augen öffnete, da sah ich ihr wunderschönes Gesicht direkt vor mir. Der Moment war perfekt. Zumindest so lange, bis ein stetes Hämmern an der Haustür uns aus unserer Blase holte. Verwundert löste sich Lu von mir und ich folgte ihrem Blick. Erst jetzt erkannte ich anhand des Schattens, der durch den Vorhang viel, dass jemand auf unserer Veranda stehen musste. Ich stöhnte leise auf, doch Lu zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie zwinkerte mir zu, während ich mich aufsetzte, sie sanft neben mich schob und schließlich zur Tür ging.

Ich öffnete diese und hätte sie am liebsten sofort wieder zugeschlagen. Schokoladenbraune Augen sahen mich von unten herauf an und ein mir allzu bekannter Duft, gemischt mit beißendem Gestank, schlug mir entgegen. Ich atmete tief durch und zwang mich, meine Wut herunter zu schlucken. Einen besseren Zeitpunkt hätte sie wirklich nicht auswählen können.

„Jake.“ Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen, dann sah ich ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

„Was willst du hier?“

„Mit dir reden.“ Ich atmete tief durch.

„Schon die Zweite heute.“ Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, versuchte an mir vorbei zu sehen, doch ich versperrte ihr den Weg. „Muss das jetzt sein?“ Bella hob ihren Kopf, dann nickte sie leicht.

„Bitte.“ Ich hätte mich selbst ohrfeigen können. Statt sie einfach wegzuschicken, atmete ich tief durch, warf Lu einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, die ebenfalls neugierig an mir vorbeischielen versuchte und trat einen Schritt nach draußen. Ich verschloss die Tür in meinem Rücken und starrte mit einer gehoben Augenbraue nach unten. Bella knabberte schon wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Spuck‘s schon aus. Was brennt dir auf der Seele?“

 

Die Brünette vor mir wich meinem Blick aus. „Wer ist sie?“

„Wen meinst du?“

„Das Mädchen, das du gerade geküsst hast.“ Oh, ich hatte gewusst, dass sie durch die Fensterscheibe geguckt hatte. Sie konnte es wohl einfach nicht lassen.

„Meine Freundin“, antworte ich schlicht und hoffte inständig, dass es Lu nicht missfallen würde, wenn ich sie so nannte. Im Grunde waren wir ja noch gar nicht so weit gekommen, dies zu klären, dennoch gefiel mir der Gedanke. Plus, ich wollte Bella eins auswischen. Diese atmete zischend Luft ein und sah mir daraufhin wieder in die Augen.

„Willst du mich eifersüchtig machen?“ Sie hatte mir diese Frage nicht ernsthaft gestellt.

„Wozu sollte ich, du heiratest morgen.“ Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und Bella starrte kurz auf ihre Schuhe. Sie waren neu. Aus Leder, nicht mehr die alten Sneakers, die sie sonst immer trug.

„Ja, das tue ich, du hast recht. Und, es geht mich auch eigentlich nichts an… Ich will nur nicht, dass du etwas überstürzt.“

„Werde ich schon nicht.“ Sie nickte schwach, dann sah sie wieder überall hin, nur nicht in mein Gesicht. „Wieso bist du wirklich da? Ich denke nicht, dass du mir nur eine Standpredigt halten wolltest.“ Sie seufzte.

„Nein, ich wollte dich sehen. Du hast dich nicht gemeldet, seitdem du wieder hier bist. Ich wollte wissen warum, und ob du morgen zur Hochzeit kommst.“ Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich ihr darauf antworten konnte.

„Ich habe mich nicht gemeldet, weil ich es nicht wollte. Und eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, morgen auf deine Hochzeit zu kommen.“ Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt.

„Aber… Jake, es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war, aber… du bist doch immer noch mein bester Freund…“ Ich hörte den Zweifel aus diesen Worten. „Ich… ich hätte dich morgen einfach gerne dabei.“ Als ich in ihre braunen Augen sah, verpuffte mein Ärger. Ich atmete tief durch und hob hilflos meine Hand.

„Bella, ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist. Ich brauche diesen Abstand. Mir fällt das alles nicht leicht.“

„Mir doch auch nicht! Aber ich habe Angst, dich nie wiederzusehen. Und das will ich nicht.“

 

Ich betrachtete sie einige Minuten einfach nur stumm. Da stand sie. Das Mädchen, das mir das Herz herausgerissen und darauf herumgetrampelt hatte. Sie war der Grund gewesen, warum ich davon gelaufen war und im Grunde auch der Grund, warum Lu jetzt gerade in meinem Wohnzimmer saß. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mit allem Abschließen, doch ein Teil von mir war immer noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich atmete tief durch. „Ich überleg es mir. Okay?“ Sie hob ihren Kopf und erkannte wohl die Kapitulation in meinem Blick. Dankbar atmete sie durch.

„Danke, Jake.“

„Du kannst mir danken, wenn ich da bin.“ Sie nickte, dann atmete sie tief durch und machte Anstalten mich zu umarmen, doch ich wich ihr aus. „Es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.“ Etwas unsicher nickte sie, dann drehte sie sich um und schwand zu ihrem Pick-up. Als sie den Motor startete, wunderte ich mich darüber, dass ich sie nicht gehört hatte, doch dann wurde mir der Grund sofort klar und ich verschwand zurück im Haus.

Lu saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und musterte mich neugierig. Ich ging sofort auf sie zu, lächelte sie an und ließ mich neben ihr nieder. Sie legten den Kopf schief und sah unsicher zur Tür. „War sie das?“ Ihre Frage war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Etwas mulmig im Magen nickte ich.

„Ja, sie wollte wissen, ob ich morgen zu ihrer Hochzeit komme.“

„Und wirst du?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich will ich nicht. Aber vielleicht werde ich sie morgen das letzte Mal sehen. Und… ohne sie, wärst du jetzt nicht hier.“ Ich sah Lu in die Augen, doch die Unsicherheit, die in ihnen glänzte, war noch nicht völlig zerschlagen.

„Sie ist hübsch“, gab sie leise von sich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist hübscher.“ Sie hob ihren Kopf und ich beugte mich nach vorne, um ihr meine Lippen aufzudrücken. „Waren wir nicht gerade dabei zu klären, wie es weiter geht?“ Sie nickte leicht, dann lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen meine Schulter.

 

„Also?“, begann ich und sie seufzte.

„Nun ja, ich habe die Schule beendet und will noch nicht sofort aufs Collage. Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mir einen Job zu suchen. Um einmal auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und zu lernen, wie es ist, für sein Geld zu arbeiten. Meine Eltern finden den Gedanken zwar nicht so gut, weil es bedeuten würde, dass ich ausziehe, aber ich finde ihn umso besser.“

„Ich habe noch zwei Jahre Schule vor mir und eine gewisse Verantwortung. Ich kann erst einmal nicht hier weg“, gestand ich ihr ehrlich, doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kein Problem. Ich glaube, La Push könnte mir gefallen.“ Unwillkürlich hob ich meine Brauen.

„Du willst hierblieben?“

„Wenn du mich lässt?“ Sie lächelte, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, dann nahm sie meine Hände. „Ich will wissen, was aus uns werden könnte. Du etwa nicht?“

„Doch“, war meine schlichte Antwort, ehe ich sie erneut küsste.


	9. Epilog

**Epilog**

 

 

Der Lärm der Gäste wurde zu uns an den Waldesrand getrieben. Lu klammerte sich an meinen Arm und ich sah schmunzelnd auf sie hinab. „Mir gefällt diese Vampirgeschichte ganz und gar nicht.“

„Muss sie auch nicht. Du bist ja auch mit dem Wolf zusammen, wir sind natürliche Feinde.“ Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen, dennoch war die Spannung noch nicht völlig von ihr gefallen. „Keine Angst, die meisten da drin, ernähren sich von Tierblut. Glaub mir, sonst würden sich Dad und Seth nicht die Bäuche unter ihnen vollschlagen.“ Ich warf einen Blick durch die verglaste Hauswand und erkannte Seth zwischen den ganzen unnatürlich schön aussehenden Vampiren. Er lachte gerade, dann schob er sich etwas in den Mund, das ich nicht erkennen konnte. Vermutlich irgendein Luxus- Fastfood. Ich musste dennoch unweigerlich schmunzeln. Lu zupfte an meinen Arm und ich richtete den Blick auf sie, ehe ich ihrem eigenen folgte und Edward einige Meter von uns entfernt stehen sah. Er lächelte mir schwach zu, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand erneut nach drinnen. „Er holt sie.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?“ In Lus Stimme klang Sorge mit.

„Ja, bin ich. Ein Indianer muss das Kriegsbeil auch mal begraben.“ Sie rollte erneut mit ihren wunderschönen Augen, ehe ich mich nach unten beugte und sie kurz küsste.

Kaum dass ich mich erneut von ihr gelöst hatte, waren Edward und Bella auch schon nach draußen getreten. Bella sah umwerfend aus, in ihrem weißen Kleid und den hochgesteckten Haaren, doch ich war nicht hier, um sie zu bewundern. „Ich warte hier“, flüsterte Lu und ich nickte, ehe ich ihre Hand losließ und aus den Schatten der Bäume trat. Bellas Atem stockte, als sie mich sah.

„Du bist gekommen!“ Sie rannte auf mich zu und fiel mir in die Arme, was mich ein wenig überrumpelte. Ich drückte sie kurz an mich, dann setzte ich sie behutsam ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja, ich dachte, wäre das beste Hochzeitsgeschenk, das ich dir machen könnte. Alles Gute übrigens.“ Sie lachte unwillkürlich und ich räusperte mich.

„Es macht mich gerade sehr glücklich, weißt du.“ Ich nickte leicht. Es war ihr mehr als deutlich anzusehen, wie glücklich sie war und ein Teil in mir, der ziemlich groß war, wie ich feststellte, freute sich auch darüber. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie leise und warf einen unsicheren Blick an mir vorbei in den Wald. Ich hörte, dass Lu einen Schritt nach hinten machte, denn ein Ast zerbrach unter ihren Schuhen.

 

„Bestens“, antwortete ich ehrlich und vergrub meine Hände in den Taschen meiner einzigen schwarzen Stoffhose. „Ich habe viel gedacht, gestern Nacht, und ich glaube, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es war nicht fair, dass ich gestern so harsch zu dir gewesen bin.“ Bellas dunkle Augen weiteten sich. „Im Grunde, sind wir immer noch beste Freunde.“ Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen und ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte förmlich. Ich warf ihrem Ehemann einen Blick zu, der mir dankbar zunickte.

„Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, Jake.“ Ich nickte. Bellas Blick huschte erneut kurz zum Waldrand und ich erkannte, wie sich ihre Miene veränderte. Sie zögerte leicht, dann sog sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und zupfte an den Ärmeln ihres Kleides. „Hast du sie mitgebracht?“, fragte sie schließlich leise und ich bejahte ihr diese Frage stumm. „Ich möchte sie kennenlernen.“ Es war nur ein Hauch und dennoch war ihr Wunsch eindeutig. Ich hob kurz meinen Kopf, um mit ihrem Vampir kurze Blicke auszutauschen, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als hätte er nichts dagegen.

„Bist du dir sicher, Bells?“, fragte ich noch einmal und sie nickte.

„Ja, ich muss wissen, ob sie gut genug für dich ist.“ Überrascht weiteten sich meine Augen, dann schmunzelte ich. Meiner Meinung nach, war sie perfekt für mich. Doch ich kam Bellas Wunsch nach und rief nach Lu. Sie trat zögernd aus dem Schatten der Fichte, hinter der sie sich versteckt hatte und warf mir einen skeptischen Blick zu. Ich nickte, woraufhin sie tief Luft nahm und auf mich zu kam. Als sie neben mir stand, zog ich eine Braue nach oben und sah sie an. Sie war doch sonst nicht so schüchtern, warum also jetzt? Doch als Antwort schlug sie mir nur leicht gegen die Seite, ehe sie ihre Schultern straffte.

„Hey, ich bin Juliette. Schönes Kleid und… alles Gute.“ Bella sah der Blonden einen Moment ausdruckslos in die Augen, dann lächelte sie unwillkürlich.

„Bella. Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.“ Die beiden Frauen gaben sich die Hände und Lu erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Dennoch verschwand die Anspannung nicht ganz, was mich jedoch nicht wunderte.

 

Ich atmete tief durch und sah Bella in die Augen. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns allmählich wieder verabschieden. Ihr wollt sicher noch feier und…“

„Schon okay.“ Bellas Mundwinkel hoben sich, als sie mir erneut in die Augen sah. „Es war schön, dass du trotzdem hier warst.“ Ich nickte leicht, dann platzte die Frage, die mir schon seit einer Ewigkeit auf den Lippen lag, endlich hinaus.

„Wirst du… schon bald?“ Bella verstand trotzdem und nickte leicht.

„Morgen.“ Es war hart, aber es war auch ihr Wunsch. Und jetzt, wo ich Lu an meiner Seite hatte, sollte es mich auch nicht mehr stören. Dennoch würde es sich vermutlich niemals normal für mich anfühlen.

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es kommt darauf an… Auch darauf, ob du das überhaupt willst.“

„Irgendwann bestimmt.“ Ihre Augen glänzten leicht, doch dann lächelte Bella erneut und strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ich kann ja immer noch anrufen. Und jetzt wo du nicht mehr alleine bist, da fällt es mir auch leichter.“ Ich nickte, da ich es irgendwie verstehen konnte. Lu neben mir griff unauffällig nach meiner Hand.

„Macht’s gut!“, verabschiedete ich mich von den frisch Vermählten, ehe ich meine Lu ansah und mit ihr gemeinsam zurück zum Waldesrand ging.

 

Erst als der Lärm der Hochzeitsfeier nicht mehr zu hören war, atmete ich tief durch. „Danke, dass du bei mir warst“, hauchte ich und wandte mich Lu zu, die ebenfalls erleichtert durchatmete.

„Und ich bin froh, dass wir dieses Kapitel endlich hinter uns haben.“ Ihre arktischen Augen strahlten selbst in der Dunkelheit eine Intensität aus, die mich jedes Mal gefangen nahm. Schmunzelnd beugte ich mich zu ihr und küsste sie endlich.

Als ich ihre warmen Lippen unter meinen spüren konnte, wurde ich mir erneut bewusst, dass ich alles Schlechte hinter mir gelassen hatte. Die Zeit des Schmerzes war vorbei und machte etwas Neuem Platz, etwas Wunderbarem.

Denn vor mir stand Lu, mein Engel. Ich hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, damit sie meines retten konnte.

 

 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> dies ist mein Beitrag zum diesjährigen deutschen BigBang. Es kostete ein wenig Arbeit, aber ich habe es dennoch fertig gestellt und hoffe, dass euch mein kleines Werk gefällt.  
> Fanart gibts auch dazu und wurde von der bezaubernden sarah_jones erstellt. Die wunderschönen Cover, Banner und Icons findet ihr hier: http://www.charmingangel.de/fanfics/oceanbreeze.html 
> 
> Mehr gibt es dann auch nicht mehr zu sagen.  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich auf euer Feedback.
> 
> Allerliebste Grüße  
> lebkuchenherz


End file.
